Christmas Present
by JPNCIS
Summary: Everything you'd probably want in a Christmas fic and maybe a little bit more. At least that's how Gibbs and Jack feel for what's in-store. See them grow closer than ever before and maybe, just maybe, there be more surprises behind the next door. Slibbs and TEAM fic. M for the occasional extra romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I wanted to post this 1st of December but couldn't wait. Let me know what you think!

A/N: All mistakes are mine, I own nothing.

. . . . .

It's Christmas time. The snow is falling like in the movies, well right now it is, yesterday was more like a blizzard. Jack walked to her car, it had been a long Monday. Well was it even a Monday is you didn't actually have a weekend she pondered. When she made the move to DC for Leon she didn't quite realise how much more work she'd be taking on. The San Diego office was half the size which meant half the cases well maybe even less than that because there wasn't as much politics in San Diego. Apparently being surrounded by politics in DC meant people were much more inclined to murder. She laughed at that thought and unlocked her car.

It was the first time in about a week she had laughed. Team Gibbs had kept her busy. A dead naval officer was found in an alley, then another in a dumpster and finally one in a park. Turns out these officers had been bribing a senator, of all people, when they found a sex tape of him and of course he had hired a PI to find out who they were and then this PI had a side business for more money to end the situation.

She wasn't really needed in the end but Gibbs had sort her out none the less. She was driving back to her apartment with a pit stop at her favourite burger joint. Grabbing a cheese burger and fries because right now vegetables that weren't fried wasn't on her menu. She'd pay for it tomorrow when she hit the gym but right now she needed the fat.

Flicking off her heels and heading into the lounge room of her quite spacious apartment Jack relaxed into her couch, she had it shipped from San Diego along with her work cabinet. There were few things in her life she dragged along for the ride but these two things needed to take the cross country trip. This couch had seen her through almost everything in the past ten years. Wide enough so she could fold her feet up in front of her and not feel squished when she curled up of an evening and often fell asleep reading a good book. It had linen cushions which she had to get fixed every so often because of spills and tears but it was worth it. This was her comfort space.

Speaking of spills. Jack groaned when a bit of sauce slipped through her grasp and splotched onto the couch between her legs. She unfolded her legs, put the burger on the coffee table in front of her in its paper wrapping and hopped up to get a sponge. It wasn't going to come out with just a wet sponge but it would do the trick for now. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. Oh breakfast was interesting she thought.

Gibbs had been working late late last night in interrogation, well by last night it was really early this morning. They had finally found the PI that McGee had traced money to from the Senator and Gibbs was giving him a run for his money in interrogation for well over an hour. Jack was there at the start to observe and give Gibbs a few pointers but after that she really could've gone home. But why go home she thought when there's entertainment right in front of her than on the TV.

She really had come to enjoy just watching Gibbs interrogate. He was one of the best, no denying it even if she preferred doing the mind games herself. So she stayed until it was over, Gibbs was surprised to see her walking out of observation when he left interrogation leaving Bishop to arrest the guy. They had chatted about the case as they walked back to the bullpen and because it was almost sunrise Gibbs mentioned getting coffee as they had been up all night because he didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon. She had then hinted at maybe food as well then she would be in and she saw the glint in his eye at her hijack of his idea. She had only seen that glint a few times. One that immediately popped into her head was last Christmas when she'd agreed to drink with him. That glint always made her belly flip flop.

They had gone to the diner even though she suggested a nice café around the corner from work. He reminded her this was his idea and if she wanted to go elsewhere she was more than happy to but he wasn't going. At that Jack rolled her eyes but wanted his company so they went to his diner while the others went to their homes for a refreshment before heading back into work to finish up the paperwork.

The breakfast was sweet. There wasn't much talking. They both enjoyed the quiet after a long case. Jack had brought up Christmas and asked what Gibbs was doing and he just shrugged. She knew he wasn't much for the holidays but surely he'd be doing something. Like going over to Ducky's or joining McGee's family festivities. He was always invited but never committed if his friends didn't force him to which they never did. Saying a seat was always there if he wanted to.

The atmosphere changed when she tried to press to see if he would go to McGee's. They were both sleep deprived. Well more than usual and Gibbs just sipped his coffee instead of giving her an answer so she dropped it. Feeling miffed at him for closing her out again after all that they had been through and told each other in the last few years. After a few minutes of silence she was shocked when Gibbs extended his hand and took hers in his with a gentle squeeze. It felt almost like an apology and she saw the saddness in his eyes when she looked from their joint hands to his face. He gave her a slight smile before pulling his hand away again. They finished off their food but no more words were said. He paid to her chagrin which she saw gave him a little pep in his step which irrigated her even more but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Always the gentleman.

But something had shifted in him after the diner. He popped by her office more than usual that day. Mostly for work but she felt he spaced out his visits. Unsure why he needed to see her so much once the case was over other than the fact he just wanted to see her which she shook from her mind. Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't interested in her. He'd been distant for the past few months. As she had said to Torres. Christmas was a long time ago.

She almost jumped when her phone dinged, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her burger finished and the last of the fries had gone cold while she was in her head. Her phone lit up beside her and she was shocked at who the text message was from. Smiling at another memory of her and Gibbs in his basement sometime last year where she taught him how to text. He refused at first but they had had a few drinks and Jack was persistent saying if he really didn't want to talk to people it was an easy way of communicating with minimal words. She hooked him with that and spent the next hour or so showing him what to do. She knew he got it long before he admitted it but liked being this close.

All the message said was Thanks for coffee, Merry Christmas. He made her tummy flip flop again and she smiled that giddy smile when you get attention from a boy you like but don't want to believe he likes you too. Which he doesn't Jack thought before thinking of how to respond. He hadn't said anything about his Christmas plans even after Bishop and her were talking about it in the bullpen before everyone went their separate ways for the holidays.

Wanting to know his Christmas plans was bugging her because she hadn't really made any plans also. Going to McGee's was definitely on the cards and she promised him that she would text him a definite answer by tomorrow afternoon. Christmas was one of her most loved and lonely times of the year. Spending it with her friends would be great but the feeling of Gibbs not being there didn't sit well with her. They had such a lovely time last Christmas, drinking and working on his pet project of building toys. She so wanted to join in again but knew it was his thing and if he wanted her to he would ask. Wouldn't he?

But the text was so random she thought. It was almost like Gibbs wanted to talk but didn't want to start the conversation. She laughed. That's how he always communicated when it wasn't to do with work. Biting her bottom lip Jack picked up her phone and called him.

"You're welcome." Jack spoke first when she heard him pick up.

"Thought you wanted to do the text thing." He'd been looking at his phone for the past hour deciding to text her or not. He'd been back and forth with thoughts all day. The case had wrapped, he really didn't need to ask Jack questions but he'd chickened out at the Diner wanting to invite her to his place Christmas Eve to help finish up the toys like they'd done the year before. He shut down and distanced himself from the thought, wondering why on earth she'd want to spend Christmas with him again.

"Sensed you wanted to talk." There was no response. She heard him breathing and realised he was having a hard time trying to find words. "Or not." She prompted. Giving him a way out and to end the call.

"Do. Just not over the phone." He shifted uneasily. She brought out a side of him he hadn't felt in a long time. It unnerved him. Almost made him angry at himself.

"I can come over if you want." She was already hopping up from the couch, heading to grab some shoes.

"Not there." She heard him take a deep breathe and then almost dropped her phone when there was a knock on the door. Of course, he was at her door she shook her head with a smile.

"How long have you been standing at my door?" She laughed to herself and opened the door.

Gibbs flipped his phone shut when he saw her. He smirked at her trying to hide his nerves. " A lot longer than I'd like to admit." He stepped inside as she let him in.

"Thought I was good a sensing when you are around. You're messing with my psych mojo." She watched as Gibbs took off his trench coat and she headed into the lounge room feeling him follow.

"Might be the East Coast winter messing with your mojo." Dodging the question he really wanted to ask and he almost gibbslapped himself.

"Probably." She slouched down into her couch, sensing Gibbs unease more than usual. He'd been here a handful of times so it definitely wasn't foreign place to him.

He sat down beside her, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes. "Wanted to ask you something at the diner." He didn't look at her. Wasn't sure he could hide what he was feeling.

Jack didn't respond. Unsure how exactly to take that little information. She just watched him. Holding back or holding onto something she couldn't quite explain. Or didn't want to. Hope maybe.

"Want to finish the toys with me Christmas Eve?" He opened his eyes after Jack didn't answer right away. He saw her trying to hide her big smile that met her eyes and melted him.

She wanted to hug him. Kiss him but saw so much emotion when he opened his eyes. That wasn't the only thing he was asking. There was so much more to this question than she was expecting and the smile faded from her face.

"Jack?" He watched her process something. Then realised who he was talking to. She was in her head again and probably in his.

"What are you not saying Gibbs?" He could've easily asked her over the phone, hell even texted her this. He wouldn't because that's not who he is but this question wasn't the one that had him standing in the freezing cold on her doorstep for the past hour.

He lent forward. Resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Why can't ya just answer the question?" He spoke into his hands. It was the question he wanted to ask. One of the many he'd been wanting to ask.

"Because I'm over skirting around the edges. I'm sick of going back and forth but never over. I've been talking myself down off the ledge thinking you actually feel something more for me because why would you? You asking me to spend Christmas Eve with you is sweet and of course I would lo- like to but your eyes gave you away. They always give you away." She wanted to put distance between them. He hadn't looked at her at all throughout her little speech and she could tell he was thinking of ways to get around this again. "Either say what you mean or go home." Jack got up. She didn't know how she'd gotten so angry with him so quickly. He'd offered her what she wanted, so why didn't she leap at it?

Gibbs left the couch shift as Jack got up and left the room. He heard her doing something in the kitchen and he groaned to himself. She always made things more complicated than they were. Why couldn't they enjoy Christmas Eve together? They had such a good thing going. He didn't want to lose that.

He got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the frame of the wall. Not saying anything because he really didn't know how or what to say. He just watched her wash dishes that had piled up from working so much over the past week. He knew she had heard him move, could see her tense as he walked closer that's why he stopped, giving her space.

She laughed. Not joyful more exhausted. Of course he chose another option. Staying and not speaking but she continued in silence hoping the mute of a man would find the right words eventually.

"Jack-" He needed her to turn around and look at him. She didn't. "Jacqueline." That got her attention. She froze. "Look at me." His tone was hard but almost pleading. He didn't recognise his own voice.

"What." Jack flicked her hands of water and turned to look at him. Her first name from his lips had thrown her off. She didn't like how good it sounded coming from him. Meeting his eyes she wanted to walk over and touch him but held back. Not wanting to be disappointed at his next words.

"I don't want to hurt you."

His admission broke her, wiping her wet hand on her pants she moved towards him. One hand coming up to cup his cheek and the other gently holding his side so he couldn't move away.

"Don't want to risk something going wrong and pushing you away when we have such a good thing going." He looked into her whisky brown eyes. Seeing sadness but hope there.

"You know my demons. More than anyone else knows. I know most of yours and yet I'm still here. Holding off making plans for Christmas because I don't know what you're doing." She blushed at the last admission. Her anger towards him sliding away.

Gibbs grabbed the hand holding his side and placed it up on his neck hoping she'd get the hint. She did. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her close so their noses were touching.

"What if it's something mag-" She was cut short by Gibbs lips crushing hers. He knocked the breath out of her, it took Jack a few seconds to respond and Gibbs started to pull away feeling he'd over stepped but then she responded. Melting into him and giving back just as much as he gave. Saying everything in this kiss that they'd held onto for the past year.

"-gical." Jack breathed out, trying to catch her breath from the kiss.

. . . . .

I try and write angst but it doesnt last long. This is going to be a multi-chapter over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas. I have most of it planned out but tell me what you think, always brightens my day to read reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy 1st of December.

. . . . .

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling her tight. Not wanting to let her go. He was still so nervous and unsure but he wanted her, needed her more than he cared to admit.

"So in answer to your question. Hell yes, I want to help you with the toys Christmas Eve." She smiled into the crook in his neck. Her new favourite place.

Her answer brought him back to the first day they had worked together. Joking about following each other through the office. He knew she was playing him from when she entered his house. Something about her wanted him to know more and let her think she had the upper hand. And sure he didn't like games but games with her were fun.

Jack pulled back and searched out his lips again. This time taking it slow. Turning them slightly so she could push him up against the frame of the wall. She searched his mouth, finding the spots that made him moan and the ones that made him fight back. Her hands searched along with her tongue. Roaming up his chest and fisting into the name of his neck. She smiled smugly at him when she broke the kiss causing him to moan.

Gibbs squeezed her hips, not letting her go any further. He watched her search his face, unsure what she was looking for but he guessed she found it. He looked down at her hands when she intertwined it in his and pulled him. He followed her, walking through the lounge room, down the hall and stopping at what he assumed was her bedroom.

Jack turned, not letting go of his hand and looked up at him. He dropped a kiss to her lips, walking her backwards into her bedroom while his tongue explored her, leaving her lips, making a line down her throat, sucking hard at the base causing a long loud moan to escape Jack's lips. He smirked against the base of neck her.

"Shut up." She could feel the cockiness emanating from him. He's found one of her weak spots. I mean it didn't take a genius or well-seasoned man to find that spot. And he was definitely a well- seasoned man. The way his lips moved with his hands. Oh his hands. They were doing all the right things. Roaming down her sides, he found his way under her shirt and were squeezing and brushing over her skin.

Gibbs pulled her close, his lips leaving her skin so he could look into her eyes. He didn't get the chance to get lost in her deep brown eyes for long before she attacked his lips again. He laughed into the kiss and walked them over to her bed, pushing her down. He followed her down bracing himself with his hands either side of her and because he was well seasoned they didn't even break the kiss. He got a kick out of it and deepened the kiss.

Jack collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to stay here with her in his arms. He could feel her breathing start to even out with his and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Wow. Merry Christmas to me." She felt him chuckled under her which was the exact response she was hoping for. Everything had happened so quickly she was still trying to wrap her head around it all. Not only did Gibbs admit to having feelings for her but he was now in her bed full satisfied and laughing with her.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve. As Abby would say."

Jack looked up, seeing Gibbs eyes were shut and she just watched him. Knowing he knew what she was doing but doing it anyway because he didn't open his eyes. He looked almost like he was asleep. She traced over his features. She'd always caught herself watching him on occasion until he'd looked at her and then she'd look away. Now she could look at him all she liked and didn't care if he looked. Taking in his wrinkles over his eyebrows and the scar there. The way his muscles moved when his lips twitched. Oh his lips, she reached up cupping his face and felt him lean into her touch. She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip and he finally opened his eyes.

"Hello." She hummed, dropping a kiss to his chest and looking back up at him.

"Want to come to McGee's with me for Christmas Dinner?" That was another question he had wanted to ask her for the past week.

Jack was shocked. They'd just only slept together and she wasn't really wondering where this was going but him offering to make it so public so soon gave her butterflies.

"Don't have to. Only gonna go if you're there." He turned his head and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"If you're sure." It made her nervous but he always made her triple think everything.

"Want to spend Christmas with ya. Want to spend every day with ya." He finally admitted it. He wanted her to be with him, he wanted to build a boat with her, wanted to go sailing with her and wanted to wake up with her. He was lying to himself. Trying to push away the feelings but everything seemed so clear now.

"Sex always end with such honesty." She crawled up his body and kissed him before he could answer.

Gibbs smiled into the kiss and when it ended naturally neither of the interested in deepening it, he kissed her cheek and then her forehead before dropping his head back into the pillow.

He listened to her breathing letting it lull him to sleep. It was the earliest he'd fallen asleep in a long time and the most peaceful night rest he'd had in years. Jack watched him fall asleep, smiling to herself that he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with her, in her bed. She let the sleep take her, hoping her demons would stay at bay tonight.

Gibbs was roused in the early morning by a cold shiver run up his body. He opened his eyes slowly recalling the night before but not seeing Jack anywhere. He reached out beside him and felt the warmth of where she had just been. Running his hand over his face, trying to wake up quicker but needing coffee. He heard a ding from beside him and saw his phone on the bedside table. Very confused he grabbed it and flicked it open squinting at the message.

'Gone for a run, sorry if I woke you. Put your phone on the bedside table in case you thought I ran away. 😉 See you soon Cowboy.'

He smiled. She was right, he was concerned why she wasn't there but luckily she was smart and messaged him before his stupid thoughts infiltrated his head.

'Coffee is waiting for when you return.'

He wasn't expecting a reply as she would probably be in the zone by now. He pulled on his white under tee and his hoodie which had been thrown across the bedroom last night in a haste of desire along with the pair of jeans he'd warn here the night before which were crumbled at the end of the bed.

He'd managed to find his way through her kitchen. It wasn't as bare as his but it was definitely close. Finding the coffee and pouring enough into the pot for a few round of coffee for the both of them he pressed the brew button and went in search of a paper.

The sun had just started peaking into the lounge room when he heard the front door open and quietly close behind her. He was onto his second cup of coffee and half way through the paper by the time she'd come back.

"Smells good." She walked right past him, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring herself coffee before walking over to join him on the couch. She saw his gaze over the paper as she walked over to him. "Good morning." She smiled leaning in for a kiss.

She tasted so good. Coffee mixed with her. He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her in close. She looked hot too, in full length tights, and a cropped hoodie revealing an inch strip of skin where her tights ended and her hoodie began. He felt her shiver when he brought his other hand up to hold her waist.

"It's freezing outside." He mumbled against her lips. Slightly worried about her health however she looked bloody sexy.

"Yeah but once I get my heart rate up the cold disappears." She pecked his lips and then pulled away needing more coffee. She brought it up to her lips and leaned into Gibbs.

Distracted Gibbs put the paper down and wraps his arm around Jack pulling her in even closer while picking up his coffee in his other hand.

"Whatcha want to do today?" Dropping a kiss behind her ear and letting her hair brush against his face. Inhaling her, waiting for her to reply.

"Shower then have to wrap some gifts and oh I don't know. Maybe have some dinner with you and work on some toys tonight." She smiled, feeling his breath run over her skin.

"Shower sounds good." They both laughed and Gibbs leaned back letting Jack turn to face him.

"Could be a job for two people." She cheekily raised her eyebrows before downing the rest of her coffee and getting up.

Gibbs smirked when he watched her reach out her hand after he didn't get up. He grabbed her hand and placed his empty coffee cup on the coffee table before following her towards the bathroom.

The shower went much longer than her showers usually go but they were very thorough and she wasn't complaining. In fact she was egging him on. A little sass here and an innuendo there. She knew he enjoyed it when she was cheeky.

"Where did you learn that?" Jack asked towelling herself off.

"You really want to know?" He raised an eyebrow wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Actually no. Glad you did though." She squeezed her thighs together remembering the feeling. She hummed and dropped the towel on the ground walking out of the bathroom. Throwing a little extra sway to her hips as she went.

"You're going to need another shower in a minute." He growled following her out into her bedroom.

"Hopefully takes a bit longer than that." She laughed carefree when he snaked his arms around her pulling her back into his solid form. She could feel his almost solid erection against her butt.

"Ok, now I really need to wrap those gifts." She turned around and dropped a kiss to his chest before pulling away and going to her closet to find clothes for the day.

He grunted with the loss of contact but at this rate they'd get nothing done outside the bedroom and wouldn't make it to the toys tonight which he really wanted her to do with him. Then for her to do him, he laughed at his little joke and got a suspicious look from Jack.

"Might take a cold shower." He headed back into the bathroom but leaving the door open. Knowing she wouldn't join him but the temptation would be there.

Jack shook her head with a smile and put on her favourite black tight fitting jeans, a plain grey tee and her dark blue sweater. She was tempted to peak into the bathroom but instead walked back into the lounge room, grabbing out a bag of presents and wrapping materials she set to work.

Luckily she had already wrapped Gibbs gift last week. When he walked back in and observed her she didn't have to hide anything because she was to engrossed on getting the paper exactly right. Jack hadn't seen him until he squeezed her shoulder when he sat down beside her. Her tongue was poking out to the side as she pulled the last corner of the wrapping tight and taped it in place.

"You are cute when you are in the zone."

Jack put the wrapped box down and turned her head slowly, both eyebrows raised and a hardened glare fixed on him. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Cute? She wouldn't admit when he said it, she felt her insides melt but Jack wouldn't allow him to be fooled.

Gibbs slightly shifted under her glare. Not because he was nervous but to play along. He knew exactly what he had said and the reaction it may bring.

"I will end you." She tried so hard to keep the hardened tone and glare focused on him but her body betrayed her as it had done so many times before with this man and she felt her lips twitch upwards.

He saw the movement and leaned in closer, almost brushing his nose against hers. "I'd love to see you try."

Jack heard the word. Knew he'd thought about his answer and her hardened resolve melted away. She leaned in, closing the millimetres between them and kissed him. She felt his hand come up to cup the side of her cheek and neck and he deepened the kiss.

It didn't take long for Jack to pull away, her self control kicking in and she dropped a quick peck on his lips before turning back to her presents.

"Now, I still have a few more to go but I need coffee." She placed a small box in her wrapping zone and reached over to pick up the silver ribbon she'd been using.

"Need coffee." Gibbs agreed leaning back in the couch and wrapping his hand around her hip, gently tugging her closer. She shifted so their thighs were pressed against each other. Realising now that she'd always need to be touching him and needed to analyse that later. Or need to call Grace. His touch always calmed her but electrified her at the same time.

"Give me your finger." She looked over quickly, yanking his spare hand because no way was she removing his hand from her hip. Gibbs obliged moving forward and held his finger to keep the ribbon from releasing. Jack tied a tight not and he quickly removed right before she cut off his finger with the sheer force of the knot coming down.

"Geez." Gibbs sucked the tip of his finger, pretending she got him which didn't go to plan. Jack just shook her head at his antics and continued tying the ribbon in a nice big bow.

"Your finger is fine, cowboy. You'll know when I've done something to it."

"Like the sound of that." He teased, squeezing her hip and dropping a slow, wet kiss to the tip of her shoulder where he moved her sweater away.

"So do I." She hummed and placed the wrapped gift in the pile with all the other ones she'd done. "Coffee." She leaned back into him. Moaning when he continued the slow sensual kisses up her shoulder.

"And food."

At the mention of food Jack's stomach growled which made them both chuckle. Jethro pulled away after leaving one last kiss just behind her ear. A spot that always drew out a low moan. It took all of his self control to pull away before they passed the point of losing control.

"We'll continue this later." Jack turned smashing her lips into his. He had unleashed something inside her that she hadn't felt well, she couldn't remember the last time, controlling the kiss, running her tongue across his and drawing a moan deep from within him. Triumphantly she drew back, her self control was on fire today. Dragging his bottom lip between her teeth she got up from the couch watching as his eyes opened, glazed and filled with desire.

"Ja-ck." He choked out her name. Shocking himself and drawing a smug smile from her. Jack knew what she did to him and he would've been pissed at the lack of control he had around her but God dam. He'd let her control a kiss anytime.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally made their way to Gibbs truck and headed to the Diner. They were greeted with Elaine's wide smile and knowing look when she saw their hands linked. Although she didn't need to say anything, just walked back around the counter to prepare their coffees.

Jack sipped her brew when Elaine handed it to her, humming with pleasure. She knew how Jack liked it perfectly.

"What are we wanting this Christmas Eve?"

"Two big breakfasts please. Extra side of pancakes." Jacks smile spread when she saw both Gibbs and Elaine raise their eyebrows.

"What Gibbs has ordered for me numerous times. Plus need the energy." Jack snickered at the slight blush that crept up Gibbs cheeks. She winked and looked back up at Elaine.

Elaine just nodded knowingly and wandered into the kitchen relaying the order.

Jack reached across the table and slipped her hand in his. They hadn't said much on the way here. Hopping out of the truck they seemed to just gravitate towards each other and Gibbs reached for her hand before they got to the Diner door. It was all so natural she felt and yet she realised they'd only been open with their feelings for less than 24 hours.

Gibbs just watched her eyes flicker and dart and her brow furrow all in a matter of a few seconds. He was always fascinated with her and the way her brain managed to sort through so much emotion.

"We don't have to go together to McGee's dinner if you're –" Gibbs looked down at their hands and paused. He hadn't realised how much emotion that statement would bring up in him.

His words pulled Jack out of her own worries. Clearly he'd seen something in her express that had caused him to doubt her when in fact the only thing shocking her was how right this all felt.

"I want to go with you. Just don't want to be office gossip." She was never one for really over sharing with anyone. And being in a relationship with Gibbs was going to bring some comments from everyone.

Gibbs didn't like being talked about either but with the way he felt about this woman. To him it didn't matter and it hurt him that she was so effected by it. Worried enough to bring it up and possibly even not go with him as a pair to the dinner. These feelings were so foreign to him.

Jack saw the hurt cross his eyes and she instantly wanted to go home and be alone with him. She hated herself for causing him pain. She slipped her hand out from his and moved out of her seat.

Gibbs felt like a knife had hit him in the gut. She was leaving. He didn't look up, just stared at where her hand use to be in his. How did he get it so wrong? Rule 12 was there for a bloody good reason.

Their morning had done a complete 180 degree turn. She didn't leave. There was no way in hell she would ever walk out on him. She slipped into the seat beside him and saw his whole bloody tense and then release.

"Jethro.." She rested her hand on his arm, coaxing him to look at her. "Im not ashamed to be with you." She whispered, not because she didn't want anyone to hear her feelings but because she was directing it to him and only him. He didn't need her to shout her feelings from the rooftops. "You admitted some pretty amazing things to me last night."

He was still looking down at his hands, still not sure where her thoughts were taking her. He felt her hand cup his cheek and he closed his eyes.

Jack gently pushed his face so he was facing her. She brought her lips to meet his in a soft, caring and emotional kiss. Pulling away she finally looked into those deep blue soulful eyes. "Hey. I lo-" she so wanted to finish that sentence but he wouldn't let her. Her emotions had gotten the better of her and she thought it was so silly to admit something so soon but it was true. That's how she felt, she'd felt it for a long time.

Gibbs was struck with the words he was about the hear. His hurt turning to surprise and something else. Joy. He crushed his lips into Jack's and poured everything he was feeling into it. He wasn't usually one for public displays but God. He'd give Jack anything.

There was a clank sound which broke them apart. Jack coughing shyly and looking up at Elaine's sly grin.

"Sorry to interrupt." She really was. Knowing Gibbs as long as she has and seeing him in all sorts of states. She could see right now even when they walked in that he was on cloud nine.

"It's fine. Thank you." Gibbs placed his hand on Jack's knee and gave her a playful squeeze before bringing it up to the plates in front of them. Two big breakfasts and an extra plate of three stack pancakes.

"Enjoy." Elaine was going to fill up their cups of coffee but saw they were still almost fill. She was confused for a second but continued on her rounds. Clearly something had happened for neither of them to drink coffee but they seemed fine now.

"I love you." Jack said before taking the first bite of bacon. She looked over at Gibbs and saw him laughing to himself as he chewed on a mouthful of food.

"Didn't know you liked bacon that much, Jack." Her punch to his arm just made him laugh more.

"Meant you, Cowboy but you knew that." She narrowed her eyes with a smile and they continued the rest of the meal in silence. The only thing left was half a pancake by the time they were done. She noticed he hadn't said it back and she didn't need him to right now. It was her time to express her feelings to make sure he knew where she was.

"Sure you don't need more energy?" Elaine asked with a grin taking the plates away. She didn't stick around the hear the answer just looking at Gibbs was enough to know.

Jack sipped the rest of her coffee, letting her full stomach settle for a bit. She might've had one pancake too many.

"Want me to drop you off to continue wrapping those gifts you've got?" Gibbs leaned back into the seat, coffee finished and happily just watching Jack sip coffee.

"What are you going to do?" Taking the last sip of coffee she placed it next to his in front of them and looked over at his sideways smile. His eyes watching her and she was taken aback by the loving and deep eyes looking at her.

"Dont think I can risk losing a finger again. Might work on a few more toys and come by later for dinner and toys?" He wanted her to come with him but knew some time apart to sort through his thoughts would do him some good.

"Sounds like a plan." She ran her fingers through his short hair at the nape of his neck, feeling him lean into her touch she moved closer placing a kiss to his soft lips.

Gibbs rested his forehead against hers. "Ready to go?"

Jack didn't want to leave because leaving meant going separate ways. She nodded slightly against him.

Gibbs dropped her off home, not wanting to follow her inside because he probably wouldn't leave. They enjoyed a slow, sensual kiss in the car before he watched her walk away. His thoughts all the way home and down into his basement were from the past 24 hours. He still couldn't believe how bloody lucky he'd been.

Working, focusing on the wooden train in front of him he smiled at the memories crossing his mind and then to the moment this morning in the diner that went completely sideways. His own self doubt clouding what Jack was truly saying.

She didn't want people to know and to be fair he didn't really want anyone to know but that wasn't out of embarrassment or doubt but because they cared so deeply about each other. That made people do and think things in a completely different ways. They knew what they could lose now and in their line of profession that was dangerous. He didn't know if he could watch her go out into the field ever again but that wasn't his call to make because she couldn't stop him from doing the exact same thing.

Before long he heard his front door open and close and light footsteps descending the stairs. He had set up a few paint cans and brushes across the work bench. Placing a train, plane and car for her to finish. He was still working on another plane before he could paint it.

"Putting me straight to work huh?" Jack picked up the toy plane admiring the intricate carvings he'd done. He was really good with his hands.

"I'm good with my hands." He breathed down her neck and he saw Jack shiver.

Jack almost jumped not realising how close he'd gotten without her knowing and then wondering how he'd voiced what she'd just thought. Double guessing herself if she'd said it out loud.

"That you're cowboy." She turned slightly to look up at him.

He bent down, dropping a long, slow kiss expressing how much he'd missed her in the past few hours.

"Wrapped all your gifts?" He pecked her lips again before stepping back and continuing with his last plane.

"Sure did. Here." She placed a neatly wrapped present in front of him.

Gibbs stopped his chiselling and took the rectangular gift in his hands and looked over at Jack with a questioning look.

"You can unwrap it now or whenever you like. Don't worry, I'm not one to give gifts and expect one in return." Jack sat down on her stool and picked up a paint brush. Deciding on a sky blue for the body of the car.

Gibbs stepped over to Jack and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He looked at the present again and decided he'd leave it for now. He wasn't one for presents and Jack probably got this for him before this thing started so he was very unsure about how to proceed.

They both got set into their tasks. Small chit chat and banter was thrown back and forth both enjoying each other's companies just like before they took the next step. Except this time, there were sweet kisses and not so subtle innuendos that led to a deep, teasing and promising kiss.

"Time to go upstairs.." Gibbs breathed against her lips.

"Im done with my toys. You?" She kissed him again, nibbling his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Finished." He cupped her face, bringing his lips back to hers, eliciting a loud moan when he deepened the kiss with his tongue exploring her mouth. Running one hand from her cheek and grab it into her hip, he tugged her getting her to hop up from the stool and pulled her into him.

" Upstairs then." She ran her hand down his chest and gripped his hoodie, tugging him by the material between her fingers and walking backwards until she was at the bottom of the stairs. She let go of his hoodie and grabbed his hand making sure he was close behind her and up to his bedroom.

Gibbs rolled onto his side watching Jack sleep. He didn't know what time it was but it was still pitch black outside. Watching her chest rise and fall under the blanket. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and how right it felt to have her in here with him.

He looked around his room. A room that held many memories. The ones he only tried to remember now the good ones. The ones with Shannon and him laying in bed late in a Saturday morning not wanting to get up but hearing Kelly downstairs watching tv. Then other nights when Kelly snuck into the room because she'd had a nightmare and needed a hug. Shannon always reprimanded him for letting her sleep in their bed so often after a nightmare but he didn't care. It was worth it, having his baby girl close with only limited time together between tours.

Jack stirred beside him and his eyes fell down onto her again. She knew about his past, about what he'd done and she didn't go running. If anything it drew her closer. Their shared demons bringing another level of understanding and connection between them. Along with the shared military past they really were from the same cloth. He once thought it was a bad idea to date another person in uniform which led to don't date a coworker but Jack was the exception

His rules were there to protect him and not make the same mistake twice. Jack had weaved her way through it all. They'd made a connection pretty quickly and a friendship grew. Stories were shared and before long demons were revealed. He knew in his gut that if they'd made it this far that he could let himself feel again. Feel for her like he hadn't in years.

. . . .

**What do you think? Would love to hear from you all! Love writing about these two, some pretty cute, emotional and surprising things to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how I'm enjoying writing this. Haven't done a very longer multi chapter in a long time so bear with me. Please leave a review, i do love them :)

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy

. . . . .

"You alright cowboy?" She had woken up from a nightmare, not a really bad one but a nightmare none the less that had awoken her. The nightmare quickly faded from her mind when she saw what she thought was tears pooling in Gibbs eyes.

"Fine." He smiled, looking down at her, his eyes drifting to her lips.

She cupped his face and pulled her down to her. Placing a quick, sweet kiss to his lips before he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

Gibbs inhaled her scent. He wrapped his hand around her waist and managed to rolled them over so Jack was draped over his chest. The blanket rolling off Jack's shoulders and resting just below the shoulder blades. The absence of the blanket around her shoulders made her body shiver. Gibbs feeling the shiver run down her body and his body respond.

"Hello cowboy." Jack murmured, running her hand up and down his chest, running her finger tips low on his abdomen. She dropped a kiss to his chest and then another, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses all the way up to his mouth.

"Jack." He breathed her name as she moved and straddled his hips. He tugged her head not so gently down to him and devoured her lips.

The sun was starting to pour into the room when they came down from their high for the second time this morning.

"Merry Christmas Jethro." Jack said against his neck, nuzzling in closer. She was already being held tightly against him but she still felt too far away. Such a stupid feeling she thought.

"Merry Christmas Jack." He took in a deep breath and smiled. He'd been smiling a lot in the past couple of days. And it was all to do with her.

They laid in bed for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Jack got up first to use the bathroom but Gibbs was gone by the time she returned. Slipping on the NIS shirt she had worn last night and finding a pair of his boxers she chucked them on and went in search of her lover. Wasn't hard. He was in the kitchen still shirtless and had sweatpants on.

She walked up behind him, running her hands over his exposed back. Feeling his muscles move under her fingers.

"Needed coffee."

"I thought so." She placed a kiss in between his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his waist.

They drank coffee at the dining table, Gibbs read the newspaper while Jack scrolled through the news on her phone. He made a snark comment about it not being the same but she just laughed.

Jack finished reading her article and got up to look for something to eat. Gibbs either hadn't noticed or wasn't in a helpful mood. She opened and closed what seemed like the entire kitchen before she surprisingly found a partly opened box of pancake mix.

"Gibbs?" She questioned holding the box and bring it up in front of him to see.

"Still good. Got it the other week when Phineas came over before school to do a project." He nodded and returned to the news report he was reading.

"Want pancakes then?" She smiled, she loved that Gibbs and the boy across the road had become so close. He helped him with school projects and played baseball with him every other weekend. He was so good with kids.

"Want help?" This time he put his paper down to look back into the kitchen.

"Sit back and relax cowboy. I hijacked your Christmas morning. I can handle pancakes." She walked over and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You didn't hijack anything Jack. Made it better." He got another kiss to his cheek for that.

Jack felt all giddy at his response and went about making pancakes while Jethro read his paper. She laughed at how simple this was. She could get use to this but didn't want to get ahead of herself.

"Right over there?" He didn't tear his eyes away from the paper but heard her little laugh. He could always hear that laugh. It brought a warm, comforting feeling through him. Just like every time he saw her smile. No matter what was going on with him, her smile always made him feel better.

"I'm great." Jack walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her hands down on his chest. Her chin sitting on top of his hair. "Anything good?"

"No." He chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around him. "Wanna go to the hospital with me once we've had breakfast?" He placed the paper down and brought his hand up to hold Jacks on his chest.

"Yes please. Should stop by the diner to pick up some coffee for the nurses and doctors working today."

"Usually do. Elaine would've left a note for the staff this morning to prepare a few canisters."

Jack was overwhelmed at everything he thought of. She squeezed him tighter before going back to her hopefully not burning pancakes.

She only managed to burn one pancake but that was always the way with the first one. They enjoyed a couple of pancakes each drizzled in maple syrup before getting ready to head to the hospital.

They swung by the Diner, picking up coffee for themselves and the four canisters of coffee they had prepared. Gibbs left a generous tip before they wished each other a Merry Christmas promising to bring the canisters back soon. Which one of the nurses at the hospital usually did the next day.

They were happily welcomed into the Children's hospital, Jack carrying the coffee and Jethro hauling the two rather large sacks full of Christmas toys.

The parents of the children were overcome with emotions. Thanking them both but Jack kept saying it was all Gibbs and he just disagreed saying she helped a lot. They ended up spending a lot more time with the kids than originally thought. Gibbs usually just dropped off the toys and coffee and left but Jack got talking to some of the parents and Gibbs just chatted with the kids.

He caught Jack's eyes a few times when they were both in conversation with different people. Once all the toys were given out and heavily played with they were let go. One mother giving them both big hugs before they left.

"You put a lot of effort into these gifts. Thank you both so much! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New year. You definitely made Max's whole year with his new train." They all looked over at the boy who was playing with his train on his bed, making choo choo sounds.

"You're most welcome. Merry Christmas." Jack smiled at the young lady who couldn't be more than 30 years old with a sick little boy.

Gibbs and Jack walked hand in hand out of the hospital back to his truck.

"That was amazing. You've been doing this every year for the past decade?"

"Close to it. Something to take my mind off things and bring a little spark to the kids life." That's what he would call a win win situation.

"You're an incredible person Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jack pulled him close, placing her other hand on his forearm.

"Right back at cha Jacqueline Sloane." He smiled at her.

They had decided to swing by the diner for a quick bite to eat as the diner was closing early because it was Christmas after all. Then they drove back to Gibbs place but Jack left soon after saying she needed to sort out her outfit for tonight. Gibbs knew there was something more but didn't question her. He agreed to pick her up at 6pm to be a McGee's a bit after the party was meant to get started. He didn't like being the first one there.

Once she left he headed down into the basement to start his next project. Another boat of course. He shook his head. Not knowing what number boat this was but it was time again. Not sure what he was going to name this one but it would come to him eventually. He had a long way to go.

That's when the gift Jack had given him stopped him in his tracks. He picked it up and placed it off to the side of the bench. Still unsure why he wasn't opening it yet but now his excuse was that Jack wasn't here and it would feel weird to not do it without her. After all it was fun to see how people reacted to the gift you got them.

He hadn't managed to find the right gift for Jack. It seemed silly because he had never been one for giving gifts but for some reason this year he wanted to get her something. He'd managed to get his team the week of Christmas off. He knew that was the best gift for his team. McGee getting to spend it with his family, Torres having time to relax and Ellie managing to go see her family who she hadn't seen in maybe a year. For Duck he'd gotten him his favourite scotch and Jimmy well a good hug was given a few times over the past week. Seemed silly to him but Jimmy had appreciated it along with a light tap to the back of the head before they finished the case. However Jack had him stumped until now.

Like a light bulb went off in his head. He left the pieces of wood he'd been measuring and working out what size and type of boat he was going to make. He stacked up all the timber he'd placed out and put the tools back in their right spots before running up the stairs.

He grabbed his duffel bag and started throwing in some clothes. A couple of hoodies, old NIS shirts and one Marines shirt which he knew she'd groan over. He found some old sweat pants that he guessed would fit Jack and chucked a few extra items he thought they'd need for a few days away at his cabin.

He remembered she'd booked a few nights away last year in a cabin by herself but the case had postponed that holiday which he was grateful for because he got to spend Christmas with her. So a few nights away at his cabin was sure to be perfect.

Walking back downstairs he chucked the bag by the front door and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his cooler box and packed some steaks, potatoes and beers into it. He would need to stop into the shops before they left tonight. A small grocer around the corner from him was open all year round so that was a safe bet.

He was packing some firewood into the truck when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He hadn't bothered looking at the caller ID before answering. It could only be a few people because he wasn't on call.

"Its getting late, you almost ready?" It was Jack. She was getting ready but it was getting close to time to head out and she wanted to know where he was at.

"What time is it?" He had been to wrapped up in packing the truck that he'd completely lost track of time. He had spent too much time at the shop trying to think about what foods Jack would like.

"so you aren't ready. It's almost 6." Jack shook her head, of course he wasn't ready. Luckily shed called. "What got you so distracted cowboy?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about this woman I spent the night with." He heard her laugh and it only made his smile wider. "Ill be ten minutes and come pick you up." He looked at the wood in his truck thinking if they needed more he could chop some at the cabin.

"See you soon." She hung up before he could answer. Typical Gibbs style.

Gibbs slipped his phone back into his pocket. Checking the wood was tied down, the cooler was in the back seat behind the passenger side and the duffel bag behind the drive seat. He hoped she didn't notice anything but wouldn't lie if she questioned it.

He quickly got ready, wearing a nice pair of dark denim jeans with a button up maroon shirt and a black jacket over the top. He grabbed his keys, wallet and locked up his house. They weren't coming back here tonight. He'd drive straight to the cabin, planning on not staying late at McGee's. That's when he came back to reality.

His gut churned as he drove to Jack's why all of a sudden was he nervous about telling his team and friends. They'd probably seen how they'd been acting around each other for over a year now so it wouldn't be a surprise if they were the good investigators, he knew they were.

Jack was waiting for him on her front steps and hopped in as soon as he pulled up. He kissed her and pulled back out into traffic. A lot of people were on the roads for Christmas night. Probably heading to each others places for a Christmas feast.

"You alright Jack?" He was still caught up in his own head but noticed she was actually quiet.

"Fine -" She sighed. "Fine, i'm a bit nervous. I know I shouldn't be but it's the team and I don't do well with personal stuff." She reached across and grabbed his spare hand while it wasn't changing gears.

"Same Jack. Sure it'll be fine. Just enjoy how they react to us holding hands or something." He tried to sound less nervous than he was feeling.

"Nick's jaw will hit the floor." They both laughed and the nerves slowly faded. " I'm glad I'm going with you." Jack moved her hand to the back of Gibbs neck, running her fingers through the hair at the bottom of his head.

" 'm glad too."

The rest of the short drive was in comfortable silence. Gibbs pulled up to the McGee residence which was formally the DiNozzo residence and hopped out. He walked around and opened Jack's door. He liked it when she played along with his chivalrous side.

"You look amazing." He dropped a kiss to her lips and they both smiled knowing if anyone of their friends were around right now they were caught red handed. Jack was in a long white dress the cut off mid shin, with knee high cream boots and her nice thick winter coat keeping her warm.

"Thank you honey." Jack tried out a nickname but didn't know if she liked it. She saw Gibbs smirk and decided she would continue to use it until she made up her mind. Then she went red remembering they'd only spent the night together. But Gibbs didn't seem to mind.

Gibbs intertwined their hands as they made their way up to the apartment.

"Hold the elevator!" Ellie was running after them. "Hey Jack, Gibbs." Ellie smiled widely at them.

Gibbs wasn't sure if she was just being happy to see them for Christmas or she'd spotted their hands and was being polite.

"How's your Christmas been?" Jack started up conversation trying not to over think everything that was happening.

"Really great! George is in town so we spent most of the day together and are flying out early tomorrow back to Oklahoma." She was too happy it being Christmas and getting to spend it with her brother that she really hadn't noticed what was right in front of her. It wasn't until the elevator binged and Gibbs was looking down at Jack that she sensed something. "And you two?" Seeing if they'd fall into the trap.

"We had a good day. Breakfast then dropped the presents off to the kids." Jack replied not realizing what she'd given away.

Gibbs just chuckled at Ellie's facial expression and then saw it dawn on Jack.

"Crap." She said under her breath kicking herself for giving it away so quickly. She looked over at Gibbs and just got a wink in response.

"Nick is going to blow a gasket." They all laughed and exited to elevator.

"Get the camera ready."

"Oh I plan too." Ellie replied to Jack as they approached the McGee's front door but little did they know that Gibbs and Jack's new relationship was going to be the second best surprise tonight.

. . . . . .

**Oh boy, the places i'm going with this. So fluffy and very unlikely but its all fun and Christmas. Leave a review if you're feeling jolly. Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this may have gotten away from me a bit but why can't Christmas be extra fluffy. Look forward to hearing what you have to say about it! :) Also its extra long because I couldnt find the right end point. Enjoy

. . . . .

Gibbs knocked on the door and they waited for it to open.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs, Ellie and that would make you Jack."

Gibbs and Ellie were stunned. Jack looked at the man in the entry way that definitely wasn't Tim. Then she saw the faces of Gibbs and Ellie and realised there was only one person they both knew that could give them such a surprise.

"I'm going to shoot McGee." Ellie said before lunging and hugging her friend.

"I made him swear on his children's life not to give the surprise away."

"DiNozzo." Was all Gibbs could manage right now.

Ellie broke away from Tony and stepped back to give Gibbs and Tony space.

Tony's eyes drifted down to his mentors hand and saw his wrapped around the hand of the woman beside him and Tony's face lit up even more.

"McGoo you owe me a 100 bucks." He shouted over his shoulder. Tim and him had been having weekly phone calls for the past few months, catching up. One thing they always talked about was the latest on Gibbs and his latest woman friend. Tony had been sent a few photos from both McGee and Bishop.

Jack laughed. She was happy to finally be meeting very Special former Agent DiNozzo.

"Well you must be Anthony DiNozzo." Jack dropped Gibbs hand when Tony opened his arms for a hug.

"That's me alright. Got boss in a loss of words more than he usually is. It's a Christmas miracle." They both laughed.

"What's going on? Ton why aren't they inside yet? You're a horrible host." This voice was female and Gibbs was about to have a stroke.

"Ziva. Do they McGee's even live here?" He found his voice. Everyone smiled and Ellie needed to take a picture now.

Tony stepped aside and let his ninja and Gibbs hug. He smiled when Ellie snapped a picture.

"Aba!" Tali came running and tugged at Tony's pants.

"I can't leave you for two minutes princess." Tony whined but picked his little girl up. "I'll have that hug later than Gibbs." Tony smiled.

"What is going on here?" Nick had walked up behind everyone. "Woah. Are we at the right place?"

"Yes." Jack laughed. She shook Ziva's hand before they all managed to walk into the now feeling small apartment.

It looked slightly different. There was a long table in the living area and the couches were pushed to the side. Enough chairs tucked under the table for them all. McGee had popped his head out of the kitchen to say hi and offer everyone to sit around the table and get comfortable while he brought out drinks.

Delilah was still getting ready. The twins were luckily at their grandparents for the evening. The only thing Delilah's parents wanted was to spend more time with their grandkids.

"Anthony DiNozzo." It looked like Nick had almost puffed up his chest when her went to shake Tony's hand.

"You must be Nick Torres. Heard you got taken down by a girl." Tony yelped when Ziva punched him.

"Might want to respect your woman a bit more man." They both stared at each other. Sizing the other up.

"Ok, you both look good and could probably taken down by any woman in here. Please tone it down before I throw up." Ellie passed them both taking a seat on the couch.

Everyone laughed at the deflated looks Torres and DiNozzo had from Ellie's comment. Clearly egos were bruised.

Tali was passed onto Ziva who sat down on the couch with her little girl beside Ellie.

"So how did this all come about?" Ellie asked watching Tali inspect her.

"When I left the states in October I went back to Israel to see if any old enemies were still lurking but there was nothing so I hopped on a plane to Paris where I knew Tony and Tali had been living..." She looked down at her girl, stroking her curls, remembering the day perfectly.

Tony, Nick and Gibbs were in the kitchen with McGee while the woman chatted.

"So I owe you $100 why?" McGee was checking on the turkey when Gibbs and Tony came in.

"Boss -"

"Not ya boss anymore Tony." Gibbs smirked, Tony looked like he was expecting a headslap. Maybe five years ago he would've.

"Right. Gibbs. Still feels weird." He shook his head. Not believing they actually managed to get all together for Christmas and surprise the one man who knew EVERYTHING.

"Tony!" McGee was getting impatient.

"Tim!" He shouted back playing with his friend. "Slibbs is real." This time he felt a lite tap to the back of his head.

Nick just laughed. He had heard about the gibbslap from McGee but didn't believe it. If Gibbs had tried it on him he would've fought back. Probably. Then is dawned on him. "Wait what?!"

"Oh come on, I wanted to be in the room when he found out!" Ellie yelled from the couch.

"Not to worry Bishop. Ill get the reaction off the security tapes." McGee snickered looking at Nicks bottom lip poking out.

"You gave us a nickname already?!" He groaned. This was even worse than he thought, ignoring the antics around him.

"More like Abby did." McGee let slip.

"How many of you have been talking about us?!"

"Abby, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and me." Delilah rolled in. Knowing if she gave it away that Gibbs wouldn't headslap her and his narrowed eyes proved she was right.

"Pay up mcbetloser." He got another tap to the back of the head. "It really is Christmas." He saw Gibbs smirk. "Happy for ya Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled Tony into a one armed hug. "Happy for ya too DiNozzo." He tilted his head towards the lounge room. "Got ya family together."

"We sure do." McGee agreed.

"You realise we can hear you out here right!" Jack said loudly from her chair across from Ziva. They hadn't continued their conversation wanting to hear what the boys were talking about.

"Good hearing and can read minds. You really are screwed."

The ladies heard a yelp from Tony and watched as the men and Delilah came into the living area.

"Watch out DiNozzo. Jack may headslap you as well." Ellie said and Tony just looked at Jack who winked. "Or just tell you how you're really feeling."

"Don't need that image thanks." Ziva smiled over at her partner who just rolled his eyes at everyone chuckling.

Gibbs walked over with three beers and handed one to Ellie then the other to Jack before sitting down in a seat beside her, pulling it closer.

Delilah placed a few bottles of wine on the table.

"Help yourself. Dinner will be ready soon." McGee sat down on a chair close to the kitchen beside his wife.

Tony took a seat beside Ellie which was closest to Ziva and Tali, Jack was beside him then Gibbs. Nick was around the other side

"Mama was about to tell the story of her coming back to us." She smiled at Tony, wriggling into Ziva's lap.

Tony looked over at Ziva who was looking at him almost a silent conversation to ask how much she should say now that everyone was here. Tony reached out and squeezed Ziva's knee. He could feel Gibbs looking at them and for the first time Tony felt uncertain.

"I can see your rule 12 worked really good." Nick smirked knowing he was too far away from Gibbs to receive any punches just got a glare although he may get desk duties for a month.

"Knock knock." Ducky was standing in the doorway holding a bottle of wine. "Mr Palmer sends his best. Already at another family dinner." Ducky smiled, entered placing the bottle of wine on the table.

"Merry Christmas Ducky." Delilah was the first to get a hug.

"Merry Christmas my dear. It smells lovely in here." He smiled at everyone and took a seat down near Gibbs.

"Tali my dear!" He smiled over at the little girl. Always bringing a smile to his face whenever he saw her.

"Duck you are here for the story." Tali smiled at the older gentleman she had seen earlier in the day. Ziva and Tony were staying at his place in the spare room. Ducky had insisted.

"Ok how did you manage to get this over us?" Jack was astounded that everyone had managed to keep this from them.

Gibbs smirked. He slid his hand into Jack's and gave it a squeeze. This brought the attention to Ducky.

"Well well well. What have we got here." Ducky looked from their hands up to Gibbs. Completely shocked to see the public display not that his friend had finally given into his feelings.

"Couldn't resist those deep blue eyes." Jack joked which got a groan from Gibbs and a few moans from Tony and Nick.

"Grow up." Delilah shook her head at the two men.

"Ima!" Tali was getting impatient.

"I'll tell the story soon. Patience Tali." Ziva wrapped her arms around her girl. She would never let her go again.

"Oh I'm sorry please proceed Ziva." Ducky smiled at Tali which drew a small smile from the girl.

Ziva took a deep breath looking down at Tali who was looking straight up at her. She felt Tony place his hand in hers knowing that the next part would be difficult for her now that she was telling her close family.

"So I landed in Paris. It was a weekend I think." She knew but she looked over at Tony for confirmation. Not wanting to look at anyone else right now.

The oven bell rang and McGee got up and followed Delilah into the kitchen.

"Continue we've heard this before." Delilah called back into the living area.

"I -" She was looking at Tony and saw the raw emotions crossing his face. They matched hers.

"You don't have to tell us if it's too hard." Jack tried to comfort the woman. Not wanting her to feel forced, she knew Ziva from files but seeing this strong woman in front of her was different. Clearly years as a mother had changed her.

"No mama. Keep going." Tali switched between her Hebrew and English quiet easily these days. Mostly sticking to English because Tony had lacked the Hebrew.

"Well Tali was with Tony in the park. I walked up to them playing on the swings." She looked from Tony to Gibbs. Gibbs face was hardened and she could clearly tell he was hiding his feelings but he let out a small smile when he saw her looking at him.

The memory of Ziva walking down his basement stairs flashes through his mind. The pure shock and heartache he felt coming rushing back. Jack mustve sensed his change in mood and squeezed his hand tighter, bringing her other hand to rest on his forearm.

"Aba was pushing me on the swing. I was flying really high." Tali jumped up standing up in front of everyone happily to take over the story that her mum was telling far too slowly. She saw everyone smile at her so she continued. "But Aba stopped pushing me." She frowned at Tony which caused the group to laugh.

"I saw your Ima." He smiled at his daughter.

"You saw Ima and then I did too." She spun around and was facing Ziva who had tears rolling down her face. "Why are you sad Ima?" Tali hugged her mum.

"Not sad peanut." She'd picked up a few nicknames from Tony. "Happy. Happy I could finally see my Tali again." She looked from Tali to Tony. "To see Tony again."

"Then we went for ice cream. Showed you the best gelato place and then we went home." Tali finished the story.

"Tony didn't pass out? Because I didn't even know Ziva and I almost fell over when I heard." Nick piped up trying to lighten the mood.

"I may've been a bit light headed and completely lost for words but she brought me back." Tony looked from Nick to Ziva.

"Alright dinner time, more story telling later." Delilah rolled back in placing a pot of vegetables onto the table. McGee had already brought over the turkey, mash potatoes and bowl of peas.

He brought over the cranberry sauce and everyone gathered around the table. They all wished each other a Merry Christmas and clinked glasses. Tali wasn't happy that her cup wouldn't make the right clink sound like everyone elses.

Stories were shared around the table. Ziva and Ellie got to know each other a bit more. Jack listening in on their conversation, joining in when they asked her something.

"So how'd this happen?" Nick piped up in a break in the conversation. Tony had just finished a story about their travels to the States. Tali didn't do well with air travel. His second glass of wine giving his confidence an extra boost.

"I already said his deep blu-" She laughed at Nick's gagging. "So childish."

"I texted Jack." Gibbs said chewing on a piece of turkey. He swallowed watching everyones confusion about him using technology.

"You mean we couldve been texting you all this time to get one worded answers instead of hearing them over the phone?" Nick's confidence was at an all time high. He was enjoying egging Gibbs on but would probably regret it come next week.

"I taught him. Used Nick's example but in reverse. So if he didn't want to listen to you whine on he could just text." Jack threw the insult to Nick and he was shocked.

Gibbs chuckled. "That's my girl." He hadn't thought that all the way through and saw Jack raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah look. She's got your glare almost better than you Gibbs." Tony smiled at their interaction. He could clearly see how happy Gibbs was. Tony reached over to Ziva to interlock their hands.

Gibbs didn't break Jack's glare. They hadn't had a good staring contest in a while.

"Well this could takes hours." Ducky chuckled. He would need to pull Jethro aside sometime soon to see what his younger friend had to say about his current relationship.

Gibbs leaned in closer to Jack. Daring her to break the stare or move away from what he was about to do but she didn't move. She smirked daring him to continue.

"No way." Ellie could see what was about to happen because she knew neither one of them would back down. She quickly grabbed out her phone and snapped a photo just in time.

Gibbs closed the gap and pressed a kiss to Jack's surprised lips.

"It's a christmas miracle." McGee chimed in.

"Ima why they sucking face?" That ruined the moment and Jack and Gibbs laughed along with everyone else. Gibbs dropped another quick kiss to Jack's lips before turning and looking at the young girl beside him.

"Who taught you that language kiddo?" He knew exactly because Tony was already laughing too hard.

"She even got the timing down." Tony was still laughing, trying to swallow his food.

Everyone finished their meals with little conversation. A few more compliments to the chef's and Jack and Ziva got up clearing the plates. McGee tried to tell them to sit down but was quickly shut down. Two women he really didn't want to fight tonight. Everyone began to pitch in except for Tony and Ziva who took Tali into the bedroom and set her up in there for bed.

"They seem to be working great together." Jack and Gibbs had found a spot on the couch after helping put away the plates.

"Always have." He smiled, feeling slightly proud of himself for helping them along the way and maybe causing a few stumbles as well. Gibbs watched his family chat around him, wrapping his arm around Jack and tugging her close. He dropped a kiss to her cheek thinking it'd go unseen.

"I'm ready to go when you're." Jack whispered so only her could hear." Gibbs smiled down at her, this time kissing her on the lips.

"Soon." He said against her lips. He heard a cough and painted on his Gibbs glare before turning and looking at the person who ruined his moment.

"Choked on my wine." Nick regretted his cough immediately.

"So if Nick would refrain from gagging this time. Jaqueline. I would really like to know how you managed to show Gibbs the light." Ducky wiped his hands on his pants before sitting down in a chair by the table, he looked over at his closest friend who he knew wouldn't say anything right now. But he was so wrapped up in the woman beside him.

"Gibbs was-" She felt him tug at her. Resting his face in her hair. Well maybe hiding in her hair slightly. He kissed her heard.

"Careful how much you give away." He murmured so really and hopefully she should've heard.

"Gibbs was coming over my house Monday night-" She continued watching everyone still slightly shocked at how intimate Gibbs was being in front of them. She leaned into his embrace, relaxing because he seemed to be comfortable with this about of display. "We chatted, showed him the light and well here we are."

"Monday?" Ducky was surprised with how soon this was and how open they were being.

"Wait what?" Tony popped out of the bedroom. "What was Monday?"

"That's when this happened." Ellie waved her hand over at Jack and Gibbs.

"Reeeally." Tony looked at Jack then at Gibbs. "Interesting."

"Yeah, get your interesting butt back in here Tony." Ziva called from inside the bedroom. He made a grunt and disappeared back into the room.

"They have been dancing around it for like a year." Nick piped up from his seat still far away enough that Gibbs could only get him with his glare.

"More like two." Gibbs chuckled into Jack's hair but realised when Jack froze that he'd said it louder than he thought.

He finally pulled away slightly from Jack and sat back into the couch. "What? You tellin' me no one noticed." He looked over from Nick, Ellie to McGee and Deliliah who had just entered.

"There was that time when-" Nick shut up when he felt the Gibbs glare penatrate his soul. No more wine for him tonight.

Tony and Ziva came back into the living room and taking a seat.

"How long are you sticking around?" Ellie asked Tony and Ziva.

"Well if Ducky will have us, we are here for another week or so before we go back to Paris." Ziva smiled at Ducky.

"Absolutely my dear. Tali livens up the place and I do love her giggles echoing through the halls." Ducky smiled, he jumped at the chance when Tony mentioned they were coming over for Christmas.

The conversation flowed and soon Delilah brought out some rum balls and shortbread. Everyone was still very full from dinner so it was hardly touched.

"Ready to go?" Gibbs asked Jack as he swallowed the last of his rum ball. He saw her nod and they said their goodbyes. Thanking the hosts for a lovely dinner.

Nick dodged the headslap from Gibbs and was smug but then Jack got him from the otherside and he yelped.

"See! Finally someone knows what it feels like." Tony punched the air.

"I got headslapped my first year at NCIS because of you." Ziva threw at Tony.

"Oh yeah." Tony laughed at the memory. "Lovely meeting you Special Agent Sloane. Keep an eye on him for me will ya." He brought her in for a hug.

"Will do Very Special Former Agent DiNozzo." Jack smiled. She definitely wanted to get to know Tony even more. "Catch up for dinner before you leave?"

"Done. Ziva we're having dinner with Gibbs and Jack.." He trailed off realising how bad this idea was.

"As long as its not just steak over the fire." Ziva looked at Gibbs and he raised his eyebrow.

"You loved my steaks!" He hugged Tony goodbye. "Merry Christmas DiNozzo. Give Tali a hug from me."

"Give her one yourself when we have dinner. She won't be leaving our side." Ziva smiled at Gibbs and Jack.

"Done. I'll make sure we at least go to the Diner." Jack smiled at Ziva, slipping on her jacket that Gibbs held out for her.

"I have missed the Diner food." Ziva agreed. There really wasn't anything like their Diner food.

They finished their goodbyes and Gibbs said he'd call Ziva to arrange a day for dinner.

"Good night everyone." Gibbs and Jack walked out of the apartment.

"Well that was a wonderful surprise." Jack bumped into Gibbs shoulder playfully.

"Best Christmas I've had in years." He wrapped his arm back around her as they stepped into the elevator.

. . . .

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Always love reviews and favourites :) Have a great week!


	6. Chapter 6

"So your place or mine?" Jack asked placing a kiss to Gibbs cheek. She saw a sparkle in his eye, what was he excited about? "What have you got planned?"

He wanted to headslap himself for making it this far and now he had to give it away but it was close enough. She would've guessed when he turned the opposite way to either of their houses.

"I noticed a duffel bag in the back seat. Bit assumptive there cowboy."

"Oh you have no idea." He chuckled. The elevator binged and the doors slid open.

This time Jack noticed it all when they got to his truck. "Why did you pack firewood in the truck?" She slipped into the passenger seat as Gibbs closed the door behind her. "Wait there's a cooler in here?" She watched him smirk as he walked around and hopped into his side of the truck.

"Mind going away for a few days?" He turned on his truck, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Hell yes. Wait-" She reached over and grabbed his arm. Gibbs stopped reversing the truck and looked at her. "Are we going to your cabin?" She saw his eye light up and she slid closer to him, placing a loving kiss to his lips.

"To the cabin we go." He pulled out into the street and headed out of the city.

The radio was on in the background and they enjoyed a little chit chat about the evening on the way out of the city. He hadn't heard a peep from Jack in about ten minutes and looked over to see her leaning against the window frame, asleep. He rested his hand on her thigh, not stirring her at all but just wanting the contact. They still had about an hour and a half to go and it was just hitting 2200.

The roads were icy so he slowed down to be safe and hit the high beams because the road was now empty. They were close now, the trees were getting thick and there were thousands of stars painted across the sky. He loved it out here. He could even tell the air was fresh and clear, he'd had the window rolled down for the past few miles soaking in the brisk fresh air.

"Jack." He whispered pulling down a dirt road thick with trees. If you didn't know where it was exactly it wouldve looked like a road especially in pitch black. But Gibbs nearly always came up to the cabin late at night normally after a case when they had the weekend off or he took the weekend off.

"Mmmm." Jack stirred rubbing her eyes and seeing the dense forest around them and then it cleared ahead. "We're here." She smiled wrapping her hand on top of his. Her excitement growing as her grogginess slipped away.

Gibbs parked right out front of the cabin. He kept the lights on so they could see where they were walking. Jack turned the flash light on her phone on and walked up the front steps. She hadn't been out here yet, but had heard stories from Tobias about his times out here.

She let Gibbs go in front of her and open the door. However him being the gentleman that he was, he let her enter first, wanting to see her reaction to his hideaway.

Jack was in awe, he'd built this himself? Of course, he had. She looked around; a bit hard to see everything in this light but she'd take it all in tomorrow.

"I'll get a fire going and then we can settle in. There's a rack there but I got a blowup in the corner." Gibbs motioned towards the corner where it was.

"Well while you're doing that, I'll get started on the bed." Jack placed her hand on his chest and met him half way for a peck on the lips.

Gibbs walked around and lit a few lanterns with his lighter so they could see a bit better and then got stuck into the fire. Logs were still in the base from last time so he just lit a couple pieces of cardboard from an old box and it roared to life.

He turned to watch Jack pump up the bed. It was going to take a while, she had it started though which shocked him. Usually Tobias would've given up by now and just resorted to the rack. Such motivation to share a bed.

"Grabbing a few things out of the truck."

"Got a change of clothes for me cowboy?" She was too excited and then tired to think about her clothes situation until now. Wondering how she'd survive just one day out here in this dress.

"Gotcha covered Jack."

The lights of the truck turned off and it got dark. Luckily she had the lantern by her side and the glow of the fire to see what she was doing.

It took a bit of patience but finally Jack was seeing air in this mattress. She stopped for a second, stretching her back as she had been bent over for the past ten minutes.

"Want me to take over?" Gibbs asked coming up behind her and squeezing her hips.

Jack leant back into his board chest. "I'm good just needed a minute." She felt him snake his arms around her waist and drop a kiss just under her ear. "This was a perfect idea Gibbs."

"Merry Christmas Jack." He whispered against her neck.

Jack smiled and pulled away. She needed to get this mattress up otherwise they'd be sleeping on the floor at this point.

"Got our clothes over here, along with the cooler. Brought along some beers, bourbon, steaks, veg and a some chips and stuff." He was quite happy with the selection of food he bought. Usually when it was just him and maybe Tobias or Phil they'd have one steak and the rest he'd catch on the lake. But this wasn't the time of year for that. He had extra stuff in the truck if they needed it but this should do for now.

"Sounds great cowboy." She kept pumping the air into the bloody mattress. Her and this mattress were not going to be on speaking terms by the end of this.

It took her close to twenty minutes she assumed to get this thing up and good enough to sleep on. Next time she'd get Gibbs to bring a generator. She pulled it closer to the fire and hopped down on her accomplishment.

"Might need a few blankets on it first Jack." He didn't want to ruin her comfort but by the time the fire died down in the early hours of the morning she'd be grateful he put thick blankets on top of the mattress.

Jack slipped off the mattress and watched Gibbs grab some thick blankets out of the chest near the fireplace. He tucked them around the mattress and a couple of pillows up one end of the mattress. He positioned it length ways beside the fireplace with enough gap that they wouldn't roll off and into the hot fire but close enough that the warmth was still there.

"As you were."

"Might take that change of clothes now." Jack rummaged through the duffel bag and found an NIS tee and light grey sweat pants. "This'll work."

There was no way unless you went outside to get some privacy but clearly that wasn't an issue to Jack. Gibbs prodded at the fire but glanced over a few times watching her get changed. She was stunning tonight, she was stunning every night. He didn't care if she was all dolled up or just in his shirt, actually he preferred just in his shirt.

"Easy cow boy. We have all the time in the world." Jack folded her dress nicely and placed it beside the bag. That's when she noticed it. "Whats this?" She picked up the wrapped small present that was in the duffel bag.

"Wanted to open it when you were around." He shrugged. Trying to literally shrug off what a big deal he'd worked it up to be in his head.

"Well here I am." She smiled sweetly and sauntered over to him. Jack held out the present and he took it from her. However his eyes were not on the gift, they were raking over her body. "Gift first."

"Pretty sure that's a gift too." She shoved him slightly at that comment and then sat down onto the mattress next to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees watching every little reaction he had.

He shook it slightly and chuckled at Jack's shake of the head. He tore at the paper slowly mainly to drive Jack crazy because he could see how eager and nervous she was about it.

"I will make you sleep on the rack over there if you don't open this right now." She growled, bumping her shoulder against his.

Gibbs chuckled and ripped the wrapping paper revealing a sleek, slim box. It was black leather and his name was written in gold script text. He looked over at Jack with a questioning look. She was now biting her thumb nail. Gibbs looked back down to the leather case and flipped it open revealing an intricately carved wooden pen. He slipped it out of the mold it was in and examined it.

He was taking way too long to inspect her gift. She knew it was probably too simple or not special enough but she started working on it a few months ago. So after several nights spent in his basement where he taught her some carving and wood shaping techniques she thought she'd give it a go. Found a nice piece of wood, because now she knew what that was because of him, and started slowly shaping and carving it down and into shape. She also YouTubed a few things and found a nice elderly man in her area that did carpentry, he helped her with making it into more of a pen when she'd finally been happy with the shape.

"This is great Jack." He was really chuffed with it. Obviously very practical which was completely Jack. It even had his name "Jethro" carded into it. He twisted it and the tip poked out. He grabbed Jack's hand and flipped it over in his hand so her palm was facing up.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Of course he liked it. He was always about the thought and she'd put a lot of thought into this. Also he liked everything wooden and carved. So she really couldn't lose. She watched but couldn't see what he was drawing on her hand. He released her hand and her face lit up seeing a little love heart on the skin under her thumb.

"Thank you." He cupped her cheek with his hand and drew her in for a long searing kiss. Gibbs knew it was cheesy drawing that love heart but cheesy made her smile, so he'd do cheesy.

They broke apart, both needing air but Gibbs had other plans. He shifted, drawing Jack down onto the mattress and he hovered above her.

"Time for present number two." She smiled, wrapping her hand around his neck, pulling him down to her.

Gibbs rolled onto his back trying to catch his breath. He smiled as Jack moved over and snuggled into his side, wrapping her arm around his middle and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Best Christmas ever." Jack kissed his neck and relaxed into him. She could just stay here forever.

Gibbs turned his head slightly and placed a kiss to Jack's forehead. He couldn't agree more. Looking down over Jack and then back to the fire. This was definitely his best idea yet.

"Bit cold though." Jack shivered as she said it. The blanket may have fallen of the mattress during their 'present two' time along with their clothes.

Gibbs sat up slightly, tugging the blanket at their feet and he laid back down bringing it up over Jack's shoulders and over his chest.

"Better." She snuggled back into his chest, bringing her leg up and across Gibbs'. Seeking all his body warmth.

"Hey." He flinched at Jack's cold foot against his calf.

"Sorry." She breathed against his neck.

They stayed like that. Only shifting when Gibbs placed another log onto the fire before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Gibbs woke at some point in the night when he felt Jack shift off him, instantly colder with the loss of her body heat. He noticed the fire was going out and moved so he could prod it and add another log so it wouldn't go out before morning. He laid back down wrapping his arm around Jack's waist pulling her into him. He heard her moan and mumble something but didn't wake.

Jack woke when first when the light shone straight into her eyes through the window. She groaned and then felt the arm around her middle tighten at her movement. She wriggled back against the solid form that was Gibbs body behind her.

"Stop." His arm that was snaked around her waist was now gripping her hip to stop her butt from wriggling.

"Morning sex is the best sex." She felt his hand loosen and rolled over to face him and saw his eyes weren't even open yet. She reached up, her hands roaming from his shoulders down his chest, taking in all his bumps, scars and muscles. She noticed his breathing pick up as she went lower, running her finger tips down his abdomen.

"Ja-ck." it was meant to be come out as a warning but turned into a moan when she wrapped her hand around him. He eyes shot open, his hand shot up to cup her cheek and draw her in for a fevered, passionate kiss.

She felt him groan when she let go but quickly moved to straddle his hips, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, making her shiver. The brisk air just spurred her on even more.

. . . . .

I really was stuck on what Jack would give Gibbs as a present.. a friend suggested this so I hope it works. Let me know what you think! Cant wait for next weeks episode but not looking forward to the wait for next years episode.

As always if you have any suggestions or idea you'd like me to write, just let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the longer wait, having a hard time finding the inspiration to see how this goes.

As always, all mistakes are mine and let me know what you think..

. . . . .

"Morning sex is definitely the best sex." She pulled up the blanket again, collapsing down beside Gibbs.

He was still catching his breath and only hummed in agreement. He couldn't be more content. He kissed Jack's forehead and slipped out of bed instantly cold but needing to relive himself.

"Don't be gone long, I need my heater back." Jack smiled lazily at him, clutching the blanket under her chin.

Gibbs slipped on his jeans, under shirt, hoodie and boots before heading outside. He only took a minute before jogging back inside with an arm full of wood as well.

Jack watched from under the blanket as Gibbs tendered to the fire. Once he was pleased it would stay a light, he chucked his hoodie off and snuggled up to Jack for warmth.

"Hey!" Jack squirmed away from him, he was freezing from the outside and she was not ok with his mischievous chuckle.

"Karma's a bitch." He nuzzled into her next.

Jack just rolled her eyes and accepted her fate. After all she wasn't going to reject a snuggly Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

They stayed warm in their little cocoon of blankets and body warmth for as long as possible. But soon the need for coffee and food grew and after multiple grumbles from Jack's stomach Gibbs sat up and prepared the pot of coffee for them both.

"Man of my dreams." Jack hummed sitting up and accepting the mug of steaming hot coffee from Jethro.

"Wouldn't go that far." Gibbs chuckled sitting back down next to Jack, drinking his own coffee.

"Stop putting yourself down. You're a handsome, caring and strong ma, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She watched him sideways glance and look even more uncomfortable than before. He didn't take compliments well. He was so confident and strong when it came to his job and everyday life but when it came to his emotional self he shut everyone out or dodged things completely.

"Jack I-" He couldn't find any words. This is where he'd usually walk away. But there was nowhere to go. There was half a metre thick of snow outside that had fallen over night so he couldn't go for a walk outside. Not that he wanted to walk away from her, just her words.

"You don't have to say anything Gibbs. Just stop putting yourself down. I would never lie to you. I would never be with you if I didn't think you were such a terrific man." She placed her cup of coffee down beside the mattress and leaned over wrapping her arms around his waist. Not pulling or tugging, just holding him.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He knew if she joked or bantered with her that she would be pissed so he just accepted her words because she wouldn't lie to him. He placed a hand over hers wrapped around his abdomen.

They finished their coffee and Jack got up, slipping into her clothes and rugging up with layers before stepping outside to look at their surroundings.

Gibbs started on breakfast while she wandered around outside. Taking in what was a winter wonderland this time of year. He just hoped the snow wouldn't box them in. He had a radio to contact the closest service station just in case but that would take them ages to get anyone out here.

Jack saw where Gibbs made a path to the truck from earlier and carefully made her way down the steps and began her own path out and around the side of the cabin. The snow almost came up to her knees and it was soaking through her pants but it was worth the freezing cold. The blanketed snow, trees covered in white and the cabin against the ocean of white was one of the most picturesque things she'd seen in a long time. I mean it still had nothing on the sunset on the beaches in California but still.

"Jack! Breakfast is almost ready." Gibbs yelled from inside the cabin.

"Coming!" She called. Making her way back around and into the cabin. "It's absolutely beautiful out there." She walked over to Gibbs who was bent over the make shift kitchen, frying what smelled like bacon and eggs.

"Your plates there." He pointed down to the stump of a table where sure enough a plate with bacon and eggs was waiting.

"Perfect." She kissed his cheek before sitting down to eat.

Jack picked up their plates and put it in the bowl that she assumed was his kind of sink because that's where the fry pan and utensils were.

"That was terrific, thank you." Jack walked back over to where Gibbs was still sitting and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her lips in his hair. "Chef Gibbs." She placed to his head.

"Glad eggs and bacon please you so." He said in a low gravely tone before standing up and taking Jack into his arms. "Did steaks over the fire ever get you so excited." He growled, before crushing her lips with his.

"You have no idea." She breathed against his lips. "Might have more to do with you bending over and your jeans perf-" She was cut off by Gibbs lips again, drawing a longer, enticing kiss and he walked them back over to the bed. Jack laughed ungracefully breaking the kiss and falling back onto the mattress. "You did that on purpose."

Gibbs chuckled crawling up her body and hovering over her. "Never."

"As much as I love the idea of having sex all day and into the late hours of the night with you I think we should get up and do something." Jack pushed herself up gently from her cozied place against his chest.

"What would you like to do?" He nuzzled his nose further into her hair. They'd been lying here for a good hour now, too exhausted to move except to snuggle closer or the long languid kisses they shared.

Gibbs had been lost in thought when Jack started to talk about things to do. He was so wrapped up in his cabin with her and his feelings. He'd been thinking a lot about them over the past night. He hardly got a wink of sleep being caught up in his head. It annoyed him how much she got under his skin and in his head. He started to over think everything but then relaxed whenever Jack moved, or hugged him tighter. She relaxed him instantly.

"Gibbs." She had been rambling on about maybe going for a hike or chopping some wood until she realised he wasn't listening. She dropped a kiss to the crook of his neck to see if that would bring him back to her. "Jethro."

Gibbs heard his name roll off her tongue and he looked at her. Concern was clear in her eyes and now he was less relaxed again.

She felt him tense when he finally looked at her and her fear grew. This whole idea to stay at the cabin was absolutely magical but they had just started being intimate and even though they practically knew everything about each other, this was something completely new. New was always scary. Especially for the two of them, neither of them had been in a long term relationship in years and even longer for it to turn out well.

"We can go for a walk." He tried his half smile but knew she wouldn't by it. He did manage to catch something she had said about going on a walk and that sounded good. "I have extra boots for you to wear." Gibbs shifted, trying to get up but Jack didn't move.

"What's wrong?" She watched Gibbs open his mouth but close it again. "Don't say nothing. I know you didn't get much sleep last night." Jack gave him a comforting smile. "I'm a lite sleeper remember cowboy. Can tell when someone's not asleep."

This time Gibbs did smile his crooked smile. She was amazing.

"What?" Jack's gut hummed seeing she managed to make him smile at least.

"You're amazing. I don't des-"

"Don't you dare Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" He voice was cool and warning. "You're an amazing man, helping people you don't even know. Always doing the best for everyone. Building kids toys for sick kids, helping out a crazy chick barging into your home from a storm."

"She was pretty crazy." Gibbs got a shove to the chest for that. "Jack, that's my job. Making sure no one else gets away with murder."

"That man was a drug dealer, murderer and not a nice person. No one should be judge jury and executioner but he also didn't deserve to be free." She watched all sorts of emotions cross his eyes. They finally rested on one thing that made her stomach drop.

"You're one hell of a woman Jack. One I would do anything for." He took a deep breath and watched her eyes light up. "That scares me a bit."

"Scares me a lot Jethro. With the work that we do, the loss that we've both endured. This happened all so quickly but -"

"But I want to spend all, well most, of ma spare time with ya."

Jack leaned down and kissed him. Kissing him with everything she felt for him, thanking him for opening up. Christmas really did bring out him emotions or maybe it was her. Either way she loved this side of him. She loved him. That feeling hit her like a bullet to the heart. It was so strong, stronger than she'd ever felt before.

"I love you too Jack." He said pulling back from their kiss to look into her eyes. Shock spread across her face. The last time it was light hearted but meaningful. Now there was no humour but deep seeded feelings.

"I love you Jethro." She closed the gap between them, wiping away any doubt he might've had.

"Woah." Jethro breathed against Jack's lips.

"What happens when we get back to DC?" She didn't mean to blurt out her own concern but that thought had been swimming in her head since the went to bed last night.

"Why don't we enjoy today and tomorrow and I'm sure we'll figure this all out." He wrapped his arm around Jack's waist tighter bringing her on top of him. "Much better." Truth be told he didn't know what was going to happen when they got back home but he was sure not going to let her go.

His movements and intentions worked. Her worry was gone for now at least. She'd over think this whole relationship thing later.

. . . . .

Nothing like fluff and a snowy cabin.

What do you think? Ideas on what you would like to see?


	8. Chapter 8

They got ready for some outdoor time. Jack managed to find a pair of boots that fit her, questioning why he had so many but found out Emily or Ziva must've left their boots here last time. While Gibbs prepared a thermos of coffee for them both because Jack had the sugar problem.

"It's not a problem." She laughed at his clear concern for her coffee taste buds.

"It is definitely a problem." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She breathed down his neck and he froze.

"You were across the room."

"I was until I wasn't." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Your Gibbs senses are off."

"Always off around you." He got up from his crouched position by the fire and turned to face her.

"Don't know if that's cause for concern or body tingling." She brought her hand up to cup his face and pull him in.

"latter." He murmured into their kiss which made Jack laugh and then moan when his tongue grazed against hers. He knew all her turn ons.

They broke apart with deep breaths. Gibbs walked over to their coats and held hers out for her. She slipped in and then he put on his. They each grabbed their thermos' and exited the cabin.

The snow was still thick and up to their knees but it was soft and easy to walk through. Gibbs knew the woods well so they didn't need any navigation equipment, they had their tracks to follow at least.

"How often do you come up here?" They were walking arm in arm, Jack seeking his warmth. The clothes he packed were good but for a California girl, this winter was extra cold. Not that she wouldn't be snuggling close to him if she was fully equipped with the proper clothes.

"I like to make an effort a least once a month but less in the winter." He held her close. Gibbs could tell she was cold but she kept walking.

"It's so nice here this time of year." She hummed.

Jack pulled him along as he seemed to slow down. She was in awe of this place. As much as she'd kill for a surf right about now, looking out at the un touched snow, the tall, thick fire trees and she almost jumped with excitement. It was a different thrill than catching a good wave.

"Oh my god. It's a deer." She tugged Gibbs, trying to get closer.

"Jack, keep your distance." He laughed quietly, not to scare off the deer. It was about 20 feet ahead of them, eating something in the snow. He'd spotted it a while back but wanted to see her surprise and he wasn't disappointed.

"She's beautiful." She whispered; the deer had spotted them but went back to eating, sensing that they weren't a threat.

They turned so they wouldn't disturb the deer and made a loop back to the cabin. By the time they got back Jack was shivering. Gibbs made her sit down by the fire and covered her in a blanket for extra measure. Jack sipped the last of her sugar with a dash of coffee while Gibbs made more.

Jack watched the flames in front of her dance and crack. She could get use to the cold, just next time she'd need to pack her own clothes but only if she had a certain marine to keep her company.

Gibbs set up his camping stove contraption over the fire. He popped open a few cans of chunky vegetable soup and poured it into a pot and placed it on the camp stove.

"You make that contraption cowboy?" She'd admit she wasn't up to date with camping equipment but the stove type thing he'd set up wasn't like anything she'd seen. It fit perfectly into his fireplace which is why she guessed he made it. Apparently, he could do metal work now as well.

"Dad taught me a few things." He smiled, stepping back and sitting in the chair beside Jack. He shuffled closer, brought his arm up and around Jack's shoulders pulling her in the smell of her shampoo surrounding his senses.

"A man of many talents." She heard Gibbs snort and they sat and watched the fire heat up their late lunch.

"You warm?" He turned and nestled his nose into her hair, breathing her in.

She sure felt warm again but that may be because of the sexy marine sitting next to her. "Very." She said breathlessly turning and kissing him deeply.

They sat in front of the fire for ages, eating their soup and then coffee was made. The wind had picked up again outside and whistled against the cabin.

"Don't worry Jack, this is a sturdy thing." He felt her shiver against him. They had nestled back into the mattress again after they finished their coffees. The fire was roaring and they were spooning. Not that he'd admit it but this was almost a perfect moment.

"I know." She begrudged her body for giving away her worries. She knew it wouldn't fall over or break but that wind wasn't helping. As much as she loved being cooped up with Gibbs and him being extra cuddly her really didn't like behind surrounded by the same four walls for long.

"We can go out to the porch for a few minutes if you need. I need to chop some more wood anyway." He nuzzled into the side of her neck, dropping a kiss behind her ear. He knew she didn't like confined spaces for long and was beginning to think this cabin thing was a bad idea. Maybe he'd extend the porch when the weather changed and put a cover up for when the weather isn't so good.

"Cuddling is good." She didn't want to be a bother. He was so relaxed and content with her just laying here. She needed to get a grip. There was nothing to worry about, she was the safest she could be wrapped up in these marine arms.

"Come on." He knew her too well. He began to hop up and bring her up with him. "We can always cuddle after."

Jack smiled at the last comment and shyly took his hand and he helped her up, pulling her into him again.

"Don't ever be embarrassed to tell me how you feel, Sloane." He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear so he could look into those whiskey brown eyes that she tried to hide. "Alright?"

"Yes, Gunny." She tried to lighten the mood and it worked. He was so loving and caring she felt silly for not saying anything earlier.

Gibbs just shook his head at her with a smirk and walked over to the coats to get layered up for outside. Although that nickname, he could get used to, especially in the bedroom.

The wind was a nice shock to Jack's face. As much as she loved the warmth from the fire the brisk snap of the cold brought her out of her head. The walls suddenly began to recede and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been keeping in. Jack watched from the porch as Gibbs started to chop some logs into smaller pieces.

He was almost mechanic in his actions, probably perfecting the art from many many years of practice. She watched his arms felt with the axe and his legs flex under what she thought must've been only one layer of jeans. She had on two. Two layers of his sweat pants and that still wasn't enough. She shivered but didn't want to go back inside just yet.

Movement to the left draw her attention. The deer was back. She smiled as it looked like it was watching Gibbs chop wood, the loud cracks must've got it's attention because that's all she could here. There were no sounds other than the crack of the axe hitting and splitting the wood. It was almost deafening. She couldn't remember the last time she couldn't hear traffic or the hum of the city life.

"There's no one around for tens of miles." Gibbs had paused in his wood chopping to join Jack back on the porch. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He had seen her shiver from where he was chopping wood and any excuse to wrap his arms around her, he was going to take.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Letting herself lean back into his embrace, enjoying his body warmth.

"I know. I just wanted to hold you."

Jack laughed; she knew it was a half-truth so to speak. After all she wasn't going to say no to a cuddly Gibbs. Her mind wandered, wondering what it was going to be like for them once they left here. Would she stay over his house when they got back? Would they part ways, him wanting space to himself? As much as she loved her space, she wouldn't mind being in his space for a while.

She felt his arms tighten around her and knew he could sense she was thinking. Jack couldn't help it. They were in their little bubble again. She wanted to talk to him about it all, wanted to voice her thoughts but knew now wasn't the time. Maybe tonight.

When Gibbs felt her relax again, he loosened his embrace and stepped aside, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before returning to the wood. He only wanted to get a few more logs split before grabbing a bunch and heading back inside before the wind picked back up.

"Think I'll go back inside. I'll put another pot of coffee on." She saw Gibbs nod in response, mid swing action going on. Jack smiled and closed the door behind her, the warmth of the cabin surrounding her. She shucked off her winter coat and one layer of pants, the walls stayed where they were now and she began brewing the coffee for them both. Hopefully her anxiety would stay down for now.

She knew Gibbs didn't have many logs to split but he seemed to follow behind her pretty quickly. He made two trips, stacking the split wood beside the fire, preparing for tonight's warmth.

Jack just handed him a cup of coffee when he sat down beside her without a word. Her body still warming up from the winter outside.

"I'll have to bring you back up here when its less like a blizzard." He broke the comfortable silence.

"Sounds perfect. Maybe let me pack my own clothes next time." She heard a little chuckle from beside her.

"You got winter clothes, Lieutenant?"

"Well, maybe not for this weather but yes, yes I do." Jack sipped her coffee before leaning across and resting her head on his shoulder. "Lieutenant sounds good coming off your lips." She turned and kissed his cheek with a smug look.

Gibbs brought his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. He could've chopped more logs but wanted to make sure Jack was ok and with the cheeky quip he knew everything was good again.

"Think it's time for cuddles again.." She slurped down the last of her coffee and wriggled out of his embrace to lay down on their bed.

Gibbs drained the last of his coffee and followed her down on to the mattress. She was his perfect small spoon. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Been thinking about what happens when we go back to DC tomorrow.." She waited for a moment to see if he'd say anything. "If I'll stay at your place or go back to mine or if -"

"Jack." He had to stop her. He tugged at her hip so she would roll over to face him. She followed his hint. "You want to go back to DC tomorrow?" He wasn't surprised but would've like to stay at least one more night.

She ducked under his gaze again. Why was she so shy about this? He knew about her demons, and he was still here. Even said not to be embarrassed about talking to him. She just wasn't use to talking about them out loud, with anyone.

"We'll head home tomorrow after breakfast." He tugged her close, kissing her softly before closing the little gap between them so she was engulfed by him.

"Thank you." She whispered against his throat, kissing him there. "We can come back when the weather's a bit calmer."

"Sounds good." He hummed. "About the rest, I'm happy to play it by ear but I want ya around." His hand wondered up and down her back, trying to calm her. "Whenever you want."

"I like the sound of that." She placed another kiss to the side of his neck for his admission.

"Might need to swing by your place to grab some clothes for the week."

"Week?" That shocked her, she pulled back far enough to look into his deep blue gaze.

"Or however long you want..." Now it was his time to step of the back foot and double think about what he was thinking.

"Week sounds great." She felt guilty for causing him such confusion and showed him how sure she was.

Gibbs moaned into her kiss, her tongue running along his and she rolled on top of him. But she wasn't in the mood for sex. She drew out of the long, loving, adoring kiss and snuggled into his chest. She just wanted to be wrapped up in him.

She felt him wrap her arms around her body and held her in place. Perfect.

They must've stayed there for a while because he felt Jack relax and the fall asleep. He smiled to himself, he loved the notion that he was the cause of Jack being able to fully relax to the point of sleep after such an emotional trying day.

He stayed still, watching the snow fall outside the window and the sun slowly go down. Gibbs was content to just hold his woman in his arms. The idea of her spending the week at his house was exhilarating. He had chosen his words carefully because truth be told he would've loved her to stay even longer but a week would be a good start. After all they'd only been together for a few days. He knew nothing would change how he felt but something may change for Jack.

. . . . .

I love to hear what you think! :)

Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs was jolted out of his thoughts when Jack stirred. She fidgeted at first. Gibbs immediately knew what was happening and he loosened his hold of her. She whimpered then flung her arm out, like she was drunk and trying to punch someone. It would've been funny if he didn't know she was probably having a nightmare.

"Jack.." He whispered, not wanting to scare her awake. She didn't move. He gently began running his fingers up and down her side, hoping that would make her stir. She flinched against his touch and he immediately retracted the touch. "Sloane." He said in a rougher tone and that did it.

Jack jolted up, she saw Gibbs wince at her sudden movements but she was still in her nightmare. Not fully aware of her surroundings just yet. She pushed off the bed and got up. Needing space and time to sort out what was real and what was in her head. She felt him come up behind her but kept his distance.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered. Her nightmare vividly flashing before her eyes. Her captures, her men in front of her. Hakim yanking her hair back holding a torch close to her. She sobbed, her face buried in her hands. Get a grip Jack.

"He's gone Jack. No one can hurt you now. No one can touch you without your consent." He was only inches from her but he didn't dare touch her. Knowing it could easily frighten her. He hated that his touch would somehow hurt or scare her. "It's Gibbs, you're in the cabin I built. We were resting on the bed in front of the fire." Trying to paint a picture, drawing her back to him and now. "I'm here. Not gonna hurt ya."

"I know." She breathed. The nightmares were fading, her control was coming back. She turned and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight.

Gibbs gently held her, not wanting to hold her as tightly as he would've liked just in case that triggered something. He placed a kiss in her hair and felt her begin to mold into his.

"Was back in.." Not wanting to say it.

"I know. Don't need to talk if ya don't want to" He rested his cheek in her hair. Finding his own comfort in his hair tickling his face. It hurt him not being able to touch her and hold her in her panicked state. But he would do whatever she needed and she needed his words. "Always going to be here for ya." Her grip got tighter and he laughed. "Unless you crush me to death." He joked and she tightened even more for a split second and then loosened.

Jack pulled back and stretched up to place a kiss to his perfectly soft lips. "Thank you." She said against his lips then tucked back under his chin again.

He let Jack crawl back into bed, finding comfort under the blankets, while he prepared their dinner. Tonight was steak and potatoes. Something hearty that they both needed. He wrapped the potatoes in tin foil and placed them into the coals of the fire. Then he used his camp fire contraption as Jack coined it and placed a skillet on it to cook the steaks.

Jack was peacefully watching him work. There wasn't much to it but she enjoyed his movements, and the glow from the fire wash over him. The sun had gone down a while ago and now it was just the fire and one lantern beside the door that lit the cabin. She hoped that her nightmares would stay at bay for the rest of the night. Not wanting to have a full blown panic attack in the middle of the snow at 2 am.

Soon dinner was ready and she reluctantly got up from her warm nest of blankets and sat beside him by the fire. She smiled when Gibbs brought over his thick winter jacket to place on her shoulders and then went back to his dinner.

"So thoughtful." She hummed appreciation and chewed down a nice juicy piece of steak. "Perfect."

"Glad you like it." He was pleased with his steak and potatoes. Not wanting to stuff up one of his world class meals with Jack's first stay at his cabin. He'd done it a hundred times before but for some reason this worried him.

"Can't go wrong with campfire steak and potatoes Jethro." She reached over and squeezed his forearm.

He loved her using his name. There was a certain way she said it that made his heart thump faster. Gibbs wanted to kiss her immediately. He hoped he'd never get over this feeling.

"I'll say it as many times as you like." She saw his slight halter in movement when she said his name and a smile curl up his lips.

"I'd like that."

They worked as a team to do the dishes so they wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. Jack stripped down to only one pair of sweat pants and his red hoodie then snuggled back into her nest of blankets while Gibbs went outside to pack a few things back into the truck. She said they could do it in the morning but he didn't listen.

He came back inside and took off his coat so only his under tee was left and the changed into another pair of sweat pants before joining Jack under the covers.

"God you're freezing, go away!" She tried so hard to squirm away from him but there was nowhere to go and his was too strong for her struggles. "You will pay."

"I hope so." He laughed, pulling her back into his chest. "In the most devilish way."

"Oh I plan on it." She would play the game, she would play the game so well but right now being wrapped in his arms was too good even if he was cold.

Gibbs was slightly regretting his decision. She was a stubborn as him so whatever she did try and do wouldn't be as pleasurable as he hoped. Or maybe she was thinking the same way his was.

"I'll need an extra pair of handcuffs."

Yep, her brain was definitely at the same place. "I'm sure I can find some." He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her slow and hard. Drawing a whimper and quick intake of breath from his lover. He sucked on the spot he'd just been kissing and then leaned back to see his handy work.

"Proud of yourself?" She knew exactly what he'd done. It had been a long time since she'd been marked and she'd happily let him mark her all over.

"Oh yeah." He dropped back down and started again along her shoulder.

After he'd marked her for a third time she rolled over and crushed her lips with his. He knew exactly what that was doing to her and she was fired up.

...

Jack collapsed on top of him, not even trying to displace her weight. She couldn't move a muscle. She felt Gibbs puffing below her and a smile spread wide across her face. She hoped that this feeling never faded, that they would always be so on edge, so electrified by the others touch, the a simple caress of her skin by his fingers would set her whole body on fire.

"Definitely going to mark you more if it results in mind blowing sex." He huffed and draped his arms around her lower back, just holding her in place.

"Glad I can blow your mind, cowboy." She snuggled in closer if that was even possible, content to fall asleep as she'd done before on his chest.

He placed a gentle kiss to her temple and concentrated on his bodies rise and fall with her breathing. It slowly lulled him to sleep, with her tucked under his chin. This was his new favourite thing.

Gibbs was jolted for the second time tonight but this time from his sleep. He groaned where Jack's elbow must've connected with his hip. Then she moved again, like she was trying to hide her face and then to push someone away. He so wanted to rid her of her nightmares and hold all her demons at bay but he knew that wasn't possible. Now was trying to wake her without getting a black eye.

Knowing touch would only make the situation worse, he moved his hands from her lower back so she could get up without bother. She made a yelp in her throat from something tormenting her dreams and his heart broke.

"Honey" He tried, not so quietly but with care laced in. He could get use to calling her that but she didn't wake.

"Jack. It's Gibbs, Jack come to me." He must've gotten through some how because she shifted, squirmed, like she was trying to break free from her nightmare. "It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here." He said a bit louder. "I love you."

She woke to that. Her eyes laced with tears, tears from the terrible things she'd just seen and the way Jethro saved her. She wanted to jump out of bed and run outside in the cold but couldn't look away from Gibbs. His eyes filled with so much love and devotion in them

"I'm here. We are at the cabin -"

"I know." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips. It was short but expressed her gratitude and love for what he'd just done. It was the first time in years she'd woken up from such a traumatic nightmare and almost immediately knew she was ok. Because of him, he'd done all the right things, sure her heart was still sporadic and the walls were close but still.

Gibbs slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Softly wiping away her tears that had fallen. He knew in this moment, the way she was looking at him and had melted back into him that there wasn't anyone else. There would never be anyone else. He never imagined even this happening but he wouldn't screw it up. He would love her, care for her and do his hardest to make all her worries and pains go away.

"You keep looking at me like that and you might just not get rid of me." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. The emotion in his eyes was getting too much for her.

"Don't plan on getting rid of you anytime soon." He leaned up and surprised her with a tender kiss. "Or ever."

"No absol-"

"Bullshit." He cut her off and her eyes snapped open. "Get some sleep Jack. I'm here, no ones gonna hurt ya."

Jack nestled back into her spot in the nook of his neck and sighed. She wasn't tired but that was because she usually didn't go back to sleep after her nightmares, no one was ever there to calm her. He had almost been a lifeline just then, it was one of the worst nightmares she'd had in weeks. Had calmed her down almost immediately. The weakness that her nightmares brought out of her, terrified her, hated that he saw her in that state. She was self sufficient, didn't need anyone to take her of her.

"You have dealt with so much, survived so much. Helped so many people after all the pain you've been through. You are such a strong, beautiful woman inside and out." He felt her growing tense against him, knew her own thoughts were haunting her and sleep wasn't coming. "Fell in love with the sass, the good fight and positivity you have. The nice ass helped too." He chuckled, trying to lighten the depth emotion he was feeling.

"I'm sure it did." She wriggled her hips and felt his hands wrap back around her lower back again. "You're one hell of a man Jethro. I'm glad I found you."

"Glad Leon finally convinced you to come to DC." He would have to thank Leon at some point for that. Another muffin may be needed.

Jack didn't have anymore words to say, the blanket of sleep was drawing her in again and she was losing the fight to stay away. She felt his fingers draw small circles across her lower back and found it lulled her back to sleep.

. . . .

Let me know what you think and I may have another chapter ready tomorrow. I see this story having a couple more and then maybe an epilogue if you would like.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised to the lovely people who left kind words not just to the last chapter but to the whole story.

. . . . .

She stirred when morning came. The cabin was lit by the morning suns rays and she opened her eyes to see Jethro smiling at her. This was a sight she could get used to. She snuggled more into his side, having moved off him in her sleep.

" G'mornin' " His hand threading through her hair and massaging her scalp.

"That it is." Unashamed of morning breath she captured his lips with hers, moaning into the kiss because of his fingers working magic in her hair.

"Time for coffee." Gibbs brushed against her lips. He'd been awake for over an hour, just content to watch her sleep and let her dream. She was so peaceful he didn't dare move, only held her closer.

Jack nuzzled into the crook of his neck and held him tighter around the middle. Not wanting him to move just yet.

Gibbs chuckled at her actions, not daring to move while she was being this cuddly.

They worked together, Gibbs making the coffee while Jack folded up the blankets off the mattress. The coffee was extra sweet in her cup and she hummed her approval over at a disgruntled Gibbs. She hoped he always wore that look when making her coffee, it was so satisfying that this one thing always disgruntled him.

Next was the mattress, Jack was determined as ever to do it herself. As she put it, she deserved the reward of killing it after all the trouble it gave her blowing it up. Gibbs just laughed at her and loaded the rest of their belongings in the truck while she wrestled with it. He knew they'd be getting an actual bed if Jack was going to spend more nights at the cabin with him.

They decided to grab breakfast on the road rather than unpacking the utensils and washing them again. He knew there was a truck stop only half hour away that he didn't mind their coffee. Jack laughed saying they were going for food but he reasoned that if they couldn't make good coffee how could they make good food?

She couldn't argue with that logic. Jack watched out her passenger side window as the trees flew by and they started to thin out. Once they turned off the dirt road and back onto what she would assume is the main highway the thick forest was gone. She actually kind of missed being surrounded by the lush green and quiet.

Gibbs led her by the hands to their booth and he tugged her down beside him.

"So what's good here?" She opened up the menu putting it between them so they could both look.

"The -"

"Do not say coffee." She side glared at him and he just smirked.

"'Big breakfast is good." That was the only other thing he had tried. Normally the coffee would get him through to DC but the few times Tobias was with him he was insufferable, or even more so, until he got food.

Jack ended up ordering the pancakes with a side of bacon because Gibbs was dam sure he wasn't going to be sharing any of his big breakfast. And that was true, he swatted her fork away with his when she tried very stealthy to nab one of his pork sausages.

"Hey!" She giggled, going back to her bacon. "Sharing is caring."

Gibbs just shook his head with a smirk and cut one of his pork sausages in half, plopping it onto her plate.

"Thank you." Her grin was so wide and smug. Of course he wouldn't say no to her.

"That's all you're getting. I might want some pancake soon." He watched with a chuckle her smile fade when she realised she would have to give up some of her pancake.

"Is this what love is? Sharing food?"

"That 'nd great sex." He got an elbow to the ribs for that one but it was worth it.

They finished up their coffee and food before paying with a generous tip, said their good byes to the lovely staff and enjoyed their last couple of hours drive back to DC.

As soon as they hit the outskirts of DC, reality hit. Tail lights, honks and traffic. God he hated the first bit of traffic when he came back from the cabin.

The grumbles were cut short by his phone going off. Jack lifted it from the centre console and saw the caller ID, showed it to Gibbs and he just nodded.

"Gibbs phone." Jack answered with a smile.

"Hello Gibbs phone, you sure sound cheerier than usual." The sweet talk was DiNozzo.

"You're on loud speaker Tony." Jack laughed at Gibbs eye roll.

"Yeah and.." He figured by the static in the background that she'd put it on loud speaker. After all no headslap would come through the phone.

"Whatcha callin' me for DiNozzo?"

"Dinner tonight Gibbs?" He called knowing they might still be out in the sticks but was happily surprised they answered.

Gibbs looked at Jack with a silent question? It was their first night back and he wasn't sure if he wanted to share her with them yet.

"Ok once you two have had your silent conversation that you do so well, Ill be waiting." He had heard about the looks and almost telepathic connection they had from Bishop.

"We are in Tony. Want to meet at the diner at 7?" Jack was eager to talk more to his former team and now family.

"That was easy. See you both – HI GIBBSY and JACK!" Tony was cut short by the adorable shouting of Tali. "Hey! Bathroom missy! Your mum will kill me." He hissed to Tali and she ran away.

"You lasted this long, I doubt she'll kill you now." Jack laughed.

"Thanks Jack, don't let him rub off on you too much." Tony shook his head, Gibbs had sure found the one.

"That's all her Tony."

"Figures, you find the only other person on the planet that's as-" He stopped quickly. He had to deal with these two for dinner. For at least a few hours. Maybe best not to revert to old habits too early. "Charming as you are." Smooth DiNozzo.

Jack just laughed; she was really getting to like this Tony.

"Bye DiNozzo." He saw Jack snap his phone shut and plop it back in the console. "How did I put up with that guy for over ten years?"

"Because he was an exceptional Agent and good friend to you." She knew stories of them both, all the cases they'd done together. Jack knew Gibbs cared for the guy deeply and even more so for Ziva and little Tali.

"Knows how to push my buttons."

"Lots of people know how to push your buttons." Jack laughed. It wasn't hard to push Gibbs buttons. He had so many.

They stopped by the diner for another round of coffee and Elaine backed them two slices of applie pie for the road.

"She really is too good to you." Jack hummed, sniffing the sweet package.

"Pretty sure it's more you than me." He chuckled, pulling his truck into Jack's driveway.

Jack leant forward and dropped a sweet, quick kiss to Gibbs lips.

"Come 'ere." Jack pulled away too quickly for his liking.

Jack laughed into the kiss. "Only going to have a shower, pack a bag then I'll be in your arms again, cowboy."

Gibbs pulled back but not before placing a soft kiss to Jack's forehead. "Like the end bit best."

"I'll see you in an hour or so." She was going to enjoy a nice long shower.

Gibbs tidied up his house a bit, unpacked the truck and started a fire trying not to think of how much he missed Jack. Seemed so silly, he'd just dropped her off an hour ago. He'd survived up until this point in his life without needing someone 24/7 but not having Jack in close proximity just felt wrong now.

Gibbs phone buzzed and he almost jumped at it hoping it was something from Jack. He shook his head, what had gotten into him? He needed a drink and his boat.

Hi Gibbs, Ziva isn't feeling well. We'll grab take out and come to your place. Call you later for order. -D

Gibbs just smirked. DiNozzo will probably have a fit from this.

Okay

That's all he sent but knew the younger guy wouldn't be expecting a reply.

You were made to text- D&Z

The hour dragged into two and Gibbs was almost tempted to grab his slice of the pie when the front door opened.

"You better not have eaten the pie yet cowboy, I'm starving." Jack hung her coat up on the coat rack and dropped her duffel bag and garment bag by the stairs. She swung around and almost bumped into Gibbs who's arms had already wrapped around her waist and tugging her against him.

"Was just about to grab some but I'll have you instead."

Jack had missed him even though it was silly, she couldn't help it. "Pie and then I'll have you." She dropped a quick kiss to his lips and then untangled herself from his grip.

The pie was eaten too quickly, she'd need to get another slice to really enjoy it later but they were too distracted by each other. Hands were ripping off clothes before they even made it to the bottom step, all clothes were ditched by the bedroom door.

Jack laughed when she was not so gently pushed back onto his bed but was silenced by his mouth on hers not long after.

It wasn't quick but it wasn't slow either. Both now acquainted with each other's turn ons and Jack was writhing beneath, almost begging before long. Though if he pointed that out later he'd probably get slapped.

"Jethro." She drew out his name in a low, breathy moan and Gibbs fell apart, thrusting into her a few more times before she fell apart around him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist had him locked in place because she wasn't letting go. Enjoying the position she had him in.

"Jack." He murmured against her throat, placing slow, wet kisses to her skin.

She knew what he wanted and unhooked her feet from his lower back. He gently rolled off her and headed for the bathroom, turning on the shower. She soon followed, not needing an invitation for round two.

They heard the phone buzz half way through the shower but ignored it. It wasn't until they were drying off that Gibbs phone rang.

"What?" He groused a bit too harshly.

"Interrupting am I?" Tony's cocky tone told Gibbs he knew exactly what had delayed his reply.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He really didn't need too and Jack just smirked at his expression of impatience waiting for Tony to speak again.

"What do you want for dinner? I know you're covered for dessert."

Gibbs heard the oomph sound after Tony's last remark and just smiled, knowing Ziva punched him for that.

"I would like the fish burger and fries and he'll have the cheeseburger and fries." Jack spoke loudly beside Gibbs and she saw him just raise an eyebrow with an upturned smirk.

"On it boss." DiNozzo hung up before Gibbs had the chance.

. . . .

Big storm is about to hit my city so hopefully this gets uploaded before I loose internet. Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't get used to that." Gibbs saw the lift Jack got from Tony calling her boss. He would admit, it was a turn on but she couldn't know that.

"I out rank you, Gunny." She wrapped the towel around her head and walked out of the bathroom with only the towel turban on.

Gibbs watched her six and just shook his head. He was in trouble, big trouble but if he really thought about it he didn't mind at all. Scared him to no end but that's love.

It wasn't long before Ziva, Tony and Tali burst in through the front door. Jack was just walking down the stairs in a clean pair of jeans and his red USMC hoodie when Tali came up to her and hugged her around the legs.

"Daddy has your food. Said he was going to eat Gibbses but mummy said no." Jack smiled down at the girl and when she lifted her arms up Jack happily obliged in scooping Tali into her arms and resting her on her hip.

"Tali we are about to have dinner. I'm sure you can walk to the table." Ziva shook her head and gave an apologetic look to Jack.

"It's fine." Jack jostled Tali and made the girl laugh. She had the most angelic laugh and it brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Watch out, once she knows you don't mind holding her she wont get down." Tony walked past them and placed the bags of food onto the table.

Jack just smiled and squeezed Tali a little closer and the young girl just rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Her eyes met Gibbs' and he did his slanted smile at her and she melted a little on the inside.

He enjoyed watching Jack and Tali interact. Something crossed his mind, a what if scenario but he tried his best to rid it from his mind. He'd played that game on many occasions and nothing good came from it. There was no point because here they all were. He enjoyed the site in front of him.

While Jack was lost in Gibbs eyes she didn't notice Ziva pull out her phone and take a few photos.

"I'll send them to you." Ziva smiled at Jack's slightly guilty face because she knew the younger woman had caught Gibbs and her staring.

"Thank you." Jack followed the group into the dining area. She tried to dis-attach Tali from her hip but it wasn't happening.

Ziva hunched over slightly before quickly turning and running up stairs to the bathroom. Jack and Gibbs both turned to Tony with concerned looks. Tali not phased at all by the events.

"Told you she wasn't feeling well." Tony tried to shrug it off but neither Gibbs nor Jack were buying it.

Tali wriggled against Jack's side, concerned the attention wasn't on her. Jack could see Tony wasn't going to give anything away because Gibbs had started glaring at him and he hadn't flinched.

"Miss Tali, do you know why Ima is sick?" Jack wasn't actually expecting an answer from the young girl but saw Tony's eyes go wide and look at his little girl.

"I am going to be a big sister." Tali grinned at Jack who looked at Gibbs and then at Tony.

"That was meant to be a secret princess." Ziva walked back in and stroked her daughters cheek.

"Only found out a few weeks ago." Tony tried his hardest to smile but Gibbs and Jack could see the nerves in the younger man.

"Wasn't planned." Ziva tried to take her daughter from Jack but she just clung to her like a koala.

Gibbs put his hand onto DiNozzo's shoulder and squeezed. "Congratulations DiNozzo."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Ziver." He pulled his daughter into a hug, a gentle one but Ziva just hugged him tighter. "Congradulations." He whispered into her hair.

"Thank you, Jethro." She'd only called Gibbs that a few times and it felt right now, felt like a more personal moment between them. She got a tighter hug in return.

"Dinner!" Tali cried and everyone laughed.

Gibbs got some plates from the kitchen and Ziva helped with getting some glasses for everyone. Jack and Tony enjoyed a nice glass of red wine that Tony brought while Gibbs had a bourbon and Tali was bribed into her seat with a glass of chocolate milk that Gibbs offered. Ziva happily sipped a glass of water and sipped Tali's milk when the younger girl wasn't paying attention.

Jack squeezed Gibbs knee affectionately under the table as a silent thank you and he slipped his hand on top of hers and turned their hands so he could intertwine their fingers.

Tali sat in between Jack and Ziva. At first she wanted to be in between Jack and Gibbs but Ziva insisted she needed to be beside her mum so she could help her eat. So Gibbs promised to sit beside her after they finished dinner so she wouldn't have a full on melt down.

They chatted about NCIS past investigations, the ones Jack helped on that were interesting, about the antics of team Gibbs and then a few stories about Tali were shared. They all enjoyed the evening and soon moved into the loungeroom where Gibbs Christmas tree was still up and he turned it on to amuse Tali. As per his agreement, they sat beside each other on the couch and he told her about the ornaments she asked about. Kelly was brought up and he told her as much as he could.

"She made this one when she was about your age. Her mum and her were sitting at that dining table, glitter everywhere, paint across her face and she was laughing." He smiled at the memory, running the ornament through his fingers.

Jack slipped her hand around and rested it high on his back. Just with the gentle touch she felt him relax a little. She was happy that simple touch brought him comfort. Talking about Kelly to anyone was difficult for him.

Ziva watched her daughter take in the story and watch Gibbs intently. Tali hadn't asked about why Kelly wasn't around and knew it was coming. She could tell Gibbs was bracing himself for the next question but luckily Tali let a yawn slip out, instead of chasing her curiosity.

"I think that's enough Gibbs stories for tonight." Tony looked at his mentor, old boss but most importantly friend and Gibbs nodded at Tony. A silent appreciation passed between them.

"Think he's spoken more to you in the last hour than in the whole time I've known him." Ziva winked at Gibbs who just rolled his eyes. The weight of his previous stories slightly lifted.

"I am not tired!" Tali insisted and made the adults laugh quietly. Her protest was halted by another big yawn.

The adults started to get up. Ziva collected their things, Tony was trying to get a protesting Tali up but was having no luck.

"I'm tired, Gibbs tells good stories. You're lucky princess. All I ever got were headslaps" DiNozzo gabbed and got a light glare from Gibbs. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and looked to his right to see a smiling Jack.

"Interesting." Jack held in a laugh with just a smirk. She gently stepped into Tony's space and scooped up Tali who happily climbed into her arms.

"Wasn't nearly hard enough." Gibbs stood up with Jack and Tali. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Jack's cheek.

"Don't worry Cowboy. I'm working up to it." She saw the shocked looks from Tony and Ziva.

"Cowboy..." Tony smiled and looked over at Gibbs with raised eyebrows, daring him to continue.

"Tony, leave it alone." Ziva warned. "That bald spot will only get worse if you continue." She saw her partner pout and she just shook her head.

"Cowboy Gibbs." Tali squeaked and made the adults laugh.

"Doesn't quite have the same ring to it baby girl but yes, Jack thinks I'm a cowboy." He smiled and looked at Jack who was silently laughing. Hopefully Tali hadn't tarnished that sexy nick name for him but only time would tell.

It wasn't long before Tali was yawning every few minutes and the adults slowly moved to the front door. Jack handed a now content Tali over to her mother.

"Thank you for dinner." Jack hugged Tony and smiled over at Ziva and an almost asleep Tali.

"Most welcome. We are flying out New Years Eve, Senior in planning a lunch somewhere, you are both welcome to come." Ziva whispered.

"Let us know a time and place and I'll drag him along." Jack bumped shoulders with Gibbs. She'd pay fir it once they left but it was worth it.

"Night Gibbs." Tony hugged his old boss who returned the hug.

"Drive safe Tony. Night Ziver." he broke away from his hug with Tony to drop a kiss to the side of Ziva's head and ran his hand over Tali's cheek, tucking a strand of loose hair behind the young girls ear.

They watched the family walk down the porch steps and then closed the door as they reached their car. Gibbs turned around and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"Drag me along?" He bumped his nose against hers and then kissed it softly and then her cheek before pulling back slightly at her words.

"I'll drag you anywhere, cowboy." She saw confusion cross his face and laughed. "Please tell me Tali hasn't ruined that for me."

"Give me an hour or a day." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips which ended her laughter and turned it into a low moan.

"Understood, Gunny." This time he was the one to moan. She knew she had him with that nick name and smiled smugly into the kiss.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch, watching the fire crackle in between long, gut churning kisses and small talk. Jack had insisted on roasting marshmallows on the fire but Gibbs had run out, so a trip to the grocer's tomorrow was in order. The fact that he wanted to go food shopping with her was a new one for him. Usually he disliked going to the store but with Jack it could be enjoyable.

Gibbs was quite content if this was going to be the normal from now on. Coming home after a long case to Jack was something he could happily get used to. Wether it be here or even at her place, he didn't mind as long as she was there. It would be like having a new Christmas present to unwrap every day. At least that's what this feeling felt like. The surprise, joy and anticipation wrapped into one.

"What's on your mind Cowb-Gibbs?" She got the smile she was hoping for with that late change in name.

He chuckled, trying to find the right words to phrase this. "Just thinking how you're the best Christmas Present I could ask for." He was still laughing when he looked down at her expression. He chose to lighten how serious and emotional his thoughts were and it seemed to work.

Jack just shook her head with a smile. "Only you could make that sound so cheesy, romantic and dirty all in one." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down into a long, lingering kiss. "Let's unwrap this Christmas present upstairs."

. . . . The End . . . .

Well it was hard to wrap this one up but I hope you enjoyed it. I do love when theyre a big happy family and believe Jack would/ does fit into that so well.

I appreciated the favourites, follows and reviews for this story. Kept me writing it when I didnt feel motivated.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
